Gentle Cafe
by MotakuGirl
Summary: Sakura Haruno est une jeune adulte âgée d'à présent 25 ans. Célibataire et belle à en damnée, la jeune fille repousse tous prétendants avec son mauvais caractère afin de se consacrer entièrement à son travail de médecin qu'elle vient à peine d'entamer. Mais c'est sans compter sur Ino, sa meilleure amie, qui l'oblige à aller avec elle dans un café, afin qu'elle trouve un copain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Si j'avais Naruto, Sasuke serait mon esclave, Naruto mon vendeur de ramens que je torturerais pour en avoir vu qu'il mangera tout, et Sakura ma bonne à tout faire.

* * *

« **Je t'ai dit non Ino ! Je n'irais pas !** »

Dos à sa meilleure amie, Sakura venait de débattre une énième fois sur le sujet principal du moment de celle-ci : aller au Gentle Cafe.

« **Je t'en prie Sakura ! Il est rempli de beau gosse ! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras ton bonheur, là-bas !** insista la blonde aux yeux –putain de magnifiques- bleus. »

La jeune fille soupira d'agacement. On était dimanche, et le dimanche, pour elle, c'était le jour de la grâce mat et du petit déjeuné à midi. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sa meilleure amie débarque ce matin-là, à six, précisément à l'ouverture de ce fameux café ? Elle en vint à se demander si elle n'était pas amie avec une tarée, psychopathe, folle, tous les synonymes de « fou ».

« **Non,** répéta-t-elle.  
- **S'il te plaît... Je te promets de te laisser tranquille pendant une semaine !** »

Attendez... Venait-elle de dire ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle allait la laisser pendant une semaine, entière ? A présent, la fleur était en pleine confusion. Devait-elle accepter ? Ou au contraire refuser ? Il était vrai que là, c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer... Ino était soulante, encombrante, chiante... et j'en passe ! Cette fille était une pure boule d'énergie à elle seule ! La fleur n'avait plus une seule minute à elle ! Ayant longuement réfléchis, la rose tourna sa tête pour voir les yeux suppliant de son amie.

« **Tu me le promets ?**  
- **Promis !** s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
- **Alors je veux bien.**  
- **Youpi !** »

La blonde commença à sauter dans tous les sens, heureuse d'avoir enfin put résonna son gros front, comme elle aimait si bien l'appeler.

Ino Yamanaka était une jeune femme magnifique. Sa beauté en faisait envier plus d'une, et en faisait tomber plus d'un. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, cela était ainsi. Ino, la magnifique enfant et Sakura, le gros front. Certain se demandait d'ailleurs comment deux filles aussi différentes en étaient devenus meilleures amies du jour au lendemain. Une histoire qui resterait sans doute qu'entre elle et leur proche. Ino était une fille... De la vie. Elle aimait s'amuser, s'éclater entre amis et surtout, boire et dansé. Elle aimait coucher à droite et à gauche par simple plaisir. Ses partenaires sexuelles ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle était une jeune fille souriante à la vie qui aimait les voiture Barbie. Attention ! Les voiture Barbie ! Les rares histoires sérieuses qu'elle avait eu avait duré un an, ou du moins, un mois et demi tout ou plus. Elle aimait plaire, et elle aimait se sentir désiré. Elle avait démontré plusieurs fois son courage et sa confiance en elle, plus jeune. Et elle n'avait pas changé.

Sakura Haruno, elle, n'avait rien à envier à son amie. Elle était très bien comme elle était. Célibataire et libre, ignorant qu'il y avait des garçons bien trop timides pour oser l'aborder. Sakura n'avait vraiment rien à envier. Elle avait des cheveux roses qu'elle qualifiant d'horrible et des yeux vert émeraude qu'elle trouvait bizarre. Non, elle n'avait définitivement rien à envier à Ino. Oui, elle était le genre de fille calme, qui ne s'attirait pas d'ennuie non pas par peur mais surtout par flemme de créer une embrouille et de devoir la régler après. Elle était ce genre de fille calme, qui ne se souciait pas de la vie sauf en ce qui concernait les mecs et le travail. Non, elle ne voulait pas se caser. Elle se foutait de la gente masculine. Par contre, elle aimait son travail et même si elle venait de débuter, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de légèrement sourire lorsqu'elle pensait à son boulot et à toutes les vies qu'elle sauvait. Bien sûr, certains de ses patients mourraient, tel était la triste réalité dans laquelle elle était. Mais malgré ça, elle appréciait son travail. Sakura aimait mais n'aimait pas non plus le shopping en comparaison avec Ino et leur petite brune. Lorsqu'elle allait aux magasins, elle avait déjà toute la liste en tête. Elle n'aimait pas s'attarder là-bas, la foule lui donnait la migraine. Elle aimait la médecine, et collectionnait les peluches de pingouins. Mignons, n'est-ce pas ?

La rose souffla, exaspérée et résignée avant de tourner les talons vers sa chambre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir en pyjama. Quant à Ino, après s'être calmée, elle finit par s'assoir tranquillement et calment sur le canapé de la fleur, l'attendant patiemment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la rose sortit enfin habiller d'un survêtement gris et les cheveux attaché en un chignon mal attaché. En gros, tout pour faire faire une crise cardiaque à la blonde. Où croyait-elle qu'elles allaient, enfin ? Elles n'allaient surement pas faire du sport, et encore, lorsqu'elles en faisaient elle était beaucoup plus élégante que ça ! Déterminée et surtout vexée par le manque d'élégance de son amie d'enfance, Ino la prit violemment par le bras et l'entraîna à nouveau dans la chambre de la rose.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes filles en ressortirent, la fleur complètement métamorphosée. En effet, à présent la jeune fille ne portait plus un survêtement, non. Elle était habillé d'une simple robe rouge lui arrivant aux genoux ainsi qu'un léger gilet vert turquoise. Elle portait aussi un collant fin couleur peau et des escarpins de dix centimètres en cuir noir. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés en un chignon mais étaient relâchés, tombant sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fleur. Elle était magnifique, il en était indéniable.

Et pourtant, la rose voulait à tout prix enlever ces escarpins qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Sakura n'avait jamais été le genre de fille qui se pomponnait pour le gars qu'elles aimaient. Non, Sakura était différente. Si l'adolescente trouvait cette tenue abusé, son amie la trouvait trop simple. Et encore, elle avait décidé de lui mettre une fine couche de maquillage et non une tonne. Elle devrait plutôt la remercier au lieu de gémir de douleur depuis tout à l'heure !

« **Bon, Sakura, arrêtes de te plaindre ! Faut souffrir pour être belle, ma chérie !**  
- **Mais ma chérie, je déteste être belle !** ronchonna la fleur.  
- **Et bah tu feras avec ! C'est soit ça, soit le contrat est annulé !** menaça la blonde.  
- **Ino...** , siffla-t-elle. **Je te déteste...**  
- **Tu me remerciera quand tu auras trouvé ton prince charmant ! Allez, allons-y !** »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt partit. La blonde entraîna son amie en dehors de sa maison pour se diriger vers la voiture de celle-ci puis, finalement, partirent.

Elles furent arrivées en même pas vingt minutes. Une fois garée, les deux amies sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment quand soudain, une voix les interpella.

« **Sakura ! Ino !** »

Les interpellées se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur. Surprises, elles écarquillèrent toutes les eux les yeux avant de sourire de toutes leurs dents. Une tornade brune se jeta sur elles.

« **Tenten !** crièrent-elles d'une même voix.  
- **La seule et l'unique !** »

Les trois jeunes filles rirent de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que les deux autres, une blonde et une autre brune, n'arrivent. Elles se saluèrent en se sautant dessus, étant des amies de longues datent.

Tout d'abord, Tenten Maori. Une jeune fille aux éternels cheveux bruns toujours coiffée de deux macarons que le côté et garçon manqué par la même occasion. Malgré ça, elle était très belle et surtout, très forte. Elle est passionnée d'art martiaux depuis l'enfance, excellant dans cette matière et est la petite-amie de Neji Hyuga, champion de karaté. Elle avait toujours été ce genre de fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à la mode et qui préférait se battre. La jeune fille avait aussi toujours été fasciné par les arts martiaux, trouvant les sportifs trop « badass ». Mais elle s'y était mis après la trahison d'une de ses amies à l'école primaire, après qu'une bande de gamins immatures et cons l'ait agressé derrière l'école car il la trouvait trop « faible ». Personne n'était venu l'aider malgré ses pleurs, ses cris, et ses plaintes. Elle avait alors décidé de se prendre en main. Bon, oui, d'accord, les lasagnes et les chips la faisait grossir mais elle avait bien le droit de profiter non ? Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les meubles Ikea et les chatons de l'espace n'envahisse la Terre.

Temari No Sabaku, la blonde dont les cheveux sont attachés en trois couettes, était une jeune fille ayant un tempérament de feu et jeune féministe. Toujours accompagné d'un éventail, cette jeune blonde savait se défendre et ne tenait pas sa langue en place. Ayant deux jeunes frères, la blonde savait tout de même faire preuve de gentillesse et de délicatesse lorsqu'il le fallait. Parfois... Elle se comportait tel une mère poule avec tous ses proches. Son père travaillant énormément pour subvenir à leurs besoins et sa mère étant morte dès son plus jeune âge, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un tienne la tête à ses deux idiots de petits-frères. Elle aimait jouer au scrabble –ce n'était pas un jeu de mamies ! -, aux cartes ainsi qu'à la pétanque. Cela la calmait, disait-elle. Elle collectionnait aussi les poupées en verres. Non ! Temari n'aimait pas les poupées. Du moins pas les Barbies en tenu de strip-teaseuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir lorsqu'elle passait devant le rayon de jouet Carrefour lorsqu'elle passait avec sa nièce et son neveu. Oui, Temari avait beau le crier sur tous les toits, elle n'était pas très féminine.

Puis la dernière brune, Hinata Hyuga. Cousine de Neji Hyuga, la jeune héritière possède une beauté fascinante. Ses cheveux longs noirs descendait en cascade le long de son dos, sa peau blanche se reflétait au soleil et ses yeux nacre faisait envié plus d'une femme. Cette jeune fille était, par le passé, extrêmement réservée. Hinata était une femme à la fois mature et enfantine. Elle pouvait avoir un résonnement correct et réfléchis puis se comporter comme une vraie adolescente en pleine crise. Elle était la femme que Sakura trouvait la plus complexe. Dans son enfance, Hinata c'était faîtes trompé par son supposé copain et avait pris de la confiance peu de temps après. Cela n'avait pas attristé la fleur, même si la jeune fille réservée qu'avait été la brune lui manquait quelque fois, elle avait été heureuse de vois son amie grandir et de tourner la page aussi rapidement. De son vivant, Hinata avait toujours été intéressé par tout ce qui était surnaturel et magie noir. Passion qui avait fait ressortir son côté enfantin qui lui disait de flanquer la frousse à ses amies dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas par contre, c'était l'énergie que mettait ses amies afin de lui trouver un copain. Elle était adulte à présent, pour faisaient-elles encore tout ça malgré tout ce temps passé ensemble ? Peut-être, supposait-elle, qu'elle voulait l'aider à oublier son ex. Mais elle l'avait oublié pourtant ! Tout ça faisait partie du passé !

« **Les filles, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?** demande la rose, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- **Ino nous a appelé, soit disant parce que t'avais trouvé un petit-ami,** lui lança l'autre blonde. **On l'a pas vraiment cru mais on est venu quand même, trop curieuse. Mais vraiment, Saky, tu devrais rester célibataire ! Les hommes sont tous des machos !**  
- **Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais un,** rétorque la rose.  
- **On a compris Sakura, bon ! On entre ?** sourit Ino en changeant de sujet.  
- **Hep, hep, hep ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là Ino ?** s'emporta Temari. »

A présent, la blonde aux yeux bleus recevait tous les regards noirs de ses amies, attendant une réponse et n'appréciant pas son geste. Ino leva les mains au ciel, signe d'abandon et répondit :

« **C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps entre fille... Entouré de beaux garçons...**  
- **Ino, j'ai un copain !** lui cria la fille aux macarons.  
- **Et alors ?**  
- **C'est Neji son copain !** lui crièrent toutes les autres filles.  
- **Et alors ?** »

Les quatre amies soupirèrent à la connerie de la blonde. Cette fille-là allait les tuer un jour. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou même entendu les crises de jalousie du Hyuga. En même temps, elle disparaissait mystérieusement à chaque fois. Sans plus de cérémonie, elles entrèrent voulant à tout prix que cela se termine vite. Une fois à l'intérieur, les cinq jeunes femmes ne purent que s'émerveiller devant la beauté du salon. En effet, tout semblait scintiller autour d'elles. Chaque parcelle de la pièce aurait pu ressembler à un diamant tellement la salle brillait. Peut-être que cela était leur imagination mais pour l'instant, elles préféraient s'émerveiller devant cette merveille.

« **Bonjour mesdemoiselles, bienvenue au Gentle Cafe.** »

Les cinq jeunes filles sortirent de leur contemplation et dévièrent leur regard vers leur interlocuteur. Un jeune homme se tenait devant eux, l'air fatigué avec des cheveux brun attaché en une queue de cheval basse. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge et un corset noir. Son tablier s'attachait au niveau des hanches et il portait un simple pantalon ainsi que de simples chaussures noirs.

Après l'avoir salué à leur tour, les filles se firent conduire à une table, sur une terrasse à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ino avait déjà tout préparé, donnant l'heure exact de leur arrivée ce qui fit un peu peur aux quatre autres jeunes filles. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'Ino ne devine quand elles cèderaient afin de donner l'heure exact de leur arrivée !

Enfin, elles s'installèrent tranquillement et un autre serveur vint leur apporter la carte du petit déjeuné. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin ! Sakura, ayant choisi ce qu'elle voulait prendre, regarda son amie Temari qui louchait un peu trop, à son goût, sur le brun de tout à l'heure. De légères rougeurs ornaient ses joues tandis que ses yeux, dont les sourcils étaient un peu trop froncés, étaient hésitants. Elle ria doucement, rire qui n'échappa pas du tout à ses amies. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, les garçons qui travaillait ici avait tous leur charme ! Malgré leurs regards suspicieux des jeunes filles, elles ne firent aucun commentaire et se concentrèrent sur la carte.

Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, un serveur vint prendre leur commande.

« **Vous avez choisi ?** avait-il demandé avec un énorme sourire. »

Le serveur n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, à l'excepté qu'il était assez beau gosse. Il était blond et ses yeux étaient bleus, un peu comme Ino mais en plus foncé. C'était le type de garçon qu'Hinata aimait, tout le temps souriant et beau.

« **Oui, pour moi ce sera un croissant et un thé glacé s'il vous plaît,** avait répondu Ino en lui renvoyant son sourire.  
- **Moi, juste un thé glacé,** dit Tenten.  
- **Un cappuccino !** suivit Temari.  
- **Juste un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît...** , fit la voix douce de la brune.  
- **C'est noté ! Et pour vous mademoiselle ?** questionna-t-il en regarda la rose.  
- **Un café noir, s'il vous plaît,** fit-elle simplement.  
- **Noir ? C'est fort dit donc ! Mais ok, c'est noté. On vous apporte ça tout de suite !** »

Sur ce, leur serveur repartit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ce café était vraiment peuplé de beaux garçons, merde ! s'étaient-elles toutes dîtes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'elles avaient commandé arrivèrent. Elles furent surprises de voir que leur serveur. Il était putain de beau ! Ses cheveux corbeau et ses yeux noirs lui donnait un air mystérieux et froid et son regard neutre lui donnait des frissons. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau, putain ? A sa vue, la Yamanaka donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie qui lui offrit un regard noir. Mais putain qu'il était beau !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'elles avaient commandé arrivèrent. Elles furent surprises de voir que leur serveur. Il était putain de beau ! Ses cheveux corbeau et ses yeux noirs lui donnait un air mystérieux et froid et son regard neutre lui donnait des frissons. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau, putain ? A sa vue, la Yamanaka donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie qui lui donna un regard noir. Mais putain qu'il était beau !

« **Voici votre commande.** »

La rose jeta un œil à son café. Bizarrement, il n'était pas noir. CE qui fit froncé les sourcils de la fleur. Il y avait une légère couche de lait au-dessus. Le lait enlevait l'amertume du café, au contraire, cela le rendait sucré. Ce qui le rendait doux aussi. A quoi jouaient-ils ? Elle en avait demandé un noir !

« **Euh...**  
- **Un problème ?** demanda-t-il neutre.  
- **Oui. Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés. J'avais demandé un café noir. Pas au lait,** l'indiqua-t-elle en montrant sa tasse.  
- **Oh ? Eh bien, excusez-nous mademoiselle. Nous vous en apportant un autre tout de suite. Vous voulez tout de même boire celui-ci ?** questionna-t-il toujours d'un ton neutre.  
- **Non merci, je préfère quand il est amer.**  
- **Sous votre respect, mademoiselle. Le café doux est bien meilleur,** lui dit-il en partant et en emportant la tasse. »

La rose resta là, le regard vide, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Il n'avait pas le droit, c'était ses goûts à elle ! Sortant de sa torpeur, celle-là regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux avant de ne lui dire :

« **Jamais Ino. Jamais lui.** »

La blonde se contenta de leva les mains au ciel, le regard indigné. Sakura savait ce que son amie avait en tête et elle ne voulait absolument pas que son plan aboutisse. Sortir avec ce genre d'homme ? Jamais ! Par contre, elle verrait bien ses deux autres amies sortirent avec deux garçons de ce café...

Une fois sa commande arrivée, les cinq jeunes filles mangèrent assez rapidement puis décidèrent de partir. Sakura vit son amie rougir légèrement à la vue du caissier.

Une fois rentré chez elle, la rose s'affala sur son lit, épuisé par cette matinée. C'était décidé, ce midi se serait pizza.

Cette folle journée passa aussi vite qu'un escargot. Sakura n'avait pas bougé de chez elle, préférant se reposer dans son lit. Ce qu'elle ne put faire, évidemment. Il avait fallu qu'elle rencontre cet homme aujourd'hui, évidemment. Il avait fallu qu'il soit aussi beau qu'un dieu, bien sûr. Il fallait, bien sûr, qu'il soit tout à fait au goût de la rose. Et surtout, il fallait que tout ça se passe un dimanche. Et Dieu sait que le dimanche était son jour de repos. C'était son jour !

Il était vingt heures du soir et Sakura était allongée sur son lit, couchée sur le ventre. A contre cœur, elle se leva de son lit et partit se préparer. Si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle allait sortir. La jeune fille enfila une simple tenue. Un débardeur noir, moulant et dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine, un short lui arrivant à la fin de ses jolies fesses rondes, un collant fin, transparent ainsi que des bottines à talon noir. Elle se saupoudra une dernière fois le visage puis sortit de chez elle en prenant soin de ne pas oublier ses clefs. Une fois dehors, elle se précipita vers une voiture noire qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle entra à l'intérieure, s'assit rapidement et s'attacha.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de vouloir aller en boîte si soudainement ? Ce n'est pas ton genre, tu préfères rester chez toi à te goinfrer de pizza matin, midi et soir,** fit une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.  
- **C'est vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?** demanda une voix à l'arrière.  
- **Sakura, tu es malade ?** fit une autre voix inquiète.  
- **Saky ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable de sortir si t'es malade ! Tu veux attraper la gastro ou quoi ?!** »

Ah... Temari et son tact... La rose souffla. Ses amies étaient beaucoup trop curieuses.

« **J'ai envie de déstresser, ça vous va comme réponse ?**  
- **Mouais...** , répondirent-elles. »

Enfin, elles partirent et Sakura pria intérieurement pour qu'elles ne se posent pas trop de questions sur elle. Une fois arrivée, les cinq amies se dirigèrent directement à l'intérieur de la boîte. La musique était forte, quoi de plus normal, la piste de danse était remplie et l'alcool coulait à flot. Instinctivement, la jeune Haruno et ses amies se dirigèrent vers le bar, tenue par Kakashi, gérant de la boîte.

« **Comme d'habitude Sakura ?** demanda-t-il en souriant sous son masque.  
- **Comme d'habitude.** »

Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, le jeune adulte avait toujours un masque sur son visage, cachant sa bouche et son nez par la même occasion. Il avait un physique très avantageux. Ne connaissant pas son véritable âge, car il lui disait autre chose à chaque fois, ses cheveux gris leurs faisait pensé qu'il était vieux mais sa peau sans aucunes rides leur disait qu'il était jeune. Un grand débat avait vu le jour sur le jeune homme et son âge, débat que Sakura ne prenait pas part, s'en foutant royalement.

Comme d'habitude, le barman lui apporta son cocktail favori qu'elle but en une gorgée. Ou deux.

« **Arrête de te bourrer la gueule comme tu le fais si bien et vas te trouver un copain !** beugla la blonde à sa gauche.  
- **Ta gueule Ino...**  
- **Ta copine à raison Sakura. Tu devrais te sortir de ta torpeur et rencontrer un bon gars,** lui intima le blanc.  
- **La ferme Kakashi... Je sais m'occuper de moi.**  
- **J'ai jamais dit le contraire,** fit-il simplement en essuyant un verre. **Mais regarde-toi. On dirait une loque, alors que quand tu sortais encore avec lui...**  
- **Me parles pas de lui, s'il te plaît. Soit content de te procurer de l'argent via moi, un autre s'il te plaît,** demanda la jeune fille en tendant son verre. »

Le barman et sa jeune amie soupirèrent bruyamment. Faire entendre raison à la rose n'était pas chose facile. Surtout si cette Sakura était aussi bornée que la leur. Kakashi lui servait alors un autre verre, en tout bon barman qu'il était, que Sakura ingurgita en même pas une minute. Il était vrai que lorsque Sakura venait dans sa boîte, c'était elle sa meilleure cliente. Mais en tant que grand frère de cœur, cela lui faisait de la peine de voir la jeune fleur dans cette état. Mais il ne pouvait évidemment rien faire.

Sakura resta assise en face du bar pendant de longues minutes alors que toutes ses amies étaient parties danser. Elle était à présent bien bourrée et avait une gueule à faire peur. La tête baissée, main contre le front, la jeune fille avait baissé le regard, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Un brun vint se placer près d'elle. Jeune homme dont elle ne fit aucunement attention.

Remarquant une présence près d'elle, elle tourna sa tête vers sa gauche et croisa les yeux noirs de son voisin. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le serveur du Gentle Cafe assise à côté d'elle. Les cheveux en bataille et habillé de façon sexy.

Ne voulant aucunement lui parler, et surtout ne voulant pas montrer sa gêne, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur son barman. Aucun homme jusqu'ici ne l'avait autant attiré depuis lui, et il ne serait pas son premier. Quoique, il avait une ressemblance flagrante avec son ex. Peut-être avait-il un lien de parenté ? Non ! Impossible. Cela serait vraiment trop improbable.

« **Yo Sasuke ! Je te sers quoi aujourd'hui ?** demanda la voix de Kakashi.  
- **Un vodka, s'te plaît.**  
- **J't'apportes ça de suite.** »

Sasuke ? C'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait ? La rose avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue ce nom quelque part, mais où ? Elle n'en savait guère. Elle décida de retourner à sa contemplation des cocktails. Mais le calme ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, les amis de celui-ci, de ce qu'elle en avait déduit, l'avaient vite rejoint, faisant un boucan pas possible à côté d'elle. Elle avait reconnu les serveurs ainsi que le caissier du café. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils étaient ce genre de garçon, elle en était surprise. Mais, après tout, ils travaillaient dans un café, quoi de plus normal que bien se tenir dans son lieu de travail. Les apparences sont trompeuses, dit-on.

« **Eh ! Mais vous êtes une des clientes de ce matin, non ?** »

Se sentant directement concernée, Sakura se retourna vers eux. Le serveur blond de ce matin la regardait en souriant à pleine dent. C'était vraiment le type d'Hinata, Idate, son ex, souriait comme lui, presque, avait-elle pensé. La rose fit un léger sourire avant de lui répondre :

« **Oui, j'étais au café, ce matin avec mes amies.**  
- **Oui, oui ! Je me souviens ! C'est toi qui a commandé un café noir !** »

La rose ne souligna pas ce signe de familiarité. Elle s'en moquait en fait. Pour elle, cela n'avait aucune importance.

« **Oui c'est ça. Et vous, vous êtes le serveur qui est venue prendre nos commandes, c'est ça ?**  
- **Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis plus au boulot !** sourit le blond.  
- **C'est vrai.** »

Le jeune homme se permis de s'asseoir à la droite de la rose, lui offrant un magnifique sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« **Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?**  
- **Sakura Haruno.**  
- **Sakura ? Jolie ! Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! Enchanté !** fit-il en lui tendant une main.  
- **De même,** lui dit-elle en serrant sa main.  
- **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sakura-chan ?** demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
- **Je viens me relaxer. Au sens propre du terme,** enchaîna-t-elle. »

Le blond rigola. Sakura venait tout juste de le remettre à sa place inconsciemment.

Naruto était quelqu'un de très étrange. Du côté professionnel, tout allait bien. Il était respectueux et faisait son travail à la perfection. Mais lorsqu'on le connaissait réellement, on voyait bien qu'il était vulgaire –certes, moins que d'autre- et extrêmement ouvert. C'était ce qui intriguait la rose. Pourquoi cette soudaine familiarité ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'après tout, elle s'en fichait un peu. Mais c'était tout de même intriguant. En fait, c'est juste qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Sakura lui disait vaguement quelque chose et sans qu'il ne s'en rende lui-même compte, il lui avait parler comme si c'était une vieille connaissance de lycée. De plus, la politesse n'était pas faite pour lui ! Il avait tendance à faire ami-ami avec tous ceux qu'il croisait, et la rose n'y ferait pas exception.

« **Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Question lourde, mais bon !** souri-t-il. »

La rose sourit doucement. Elle aimait bien le blond. Il avait cette joie de vivre et cette insouciance qu'elle n'avait plus. Ce sourire sincère, qui avait disparue. Comment faisait-il ?

« **Je suis médecin à l'hôpital de Konoha.**  
- **Konoha ? Le petit village d'à côté ?**  
- **C'est ça.**  
- **Alors c'est toi le disciple de mamie Tsunade ! Je me disais aussi que je t'avais déjà vue quelque part et que ton nom me disait quelque chose !** »

L'Haruno haussa un sourcil. L'avait-elle déjà rencontré quelque part ? Ayant crié sa dernière phrase, le blond avait attiré toute l'attention. Les amies de Naruto le regardèrent, perdue tandis que celles de la rose se rapprochèrent doucement vers eux, légèrement inquiètes.

« **Calme-toi Naruto,** fit le brun à la gauche de Sakura.  
- **Hé hé ! Désolé, désolé ! Alors tu es Sakura-chan, le disciple de mamie Tsunade, c'est ça ?** recommence-t-il, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
- **Euh... Oui, on se connaît ?** demande la rose.  
- **Euh... Pas vraiment...** , fit en souriant, gêné et en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. **En fait, on était dans le même lycée à l'époque, mais on ne se côtoyait pas.**  
- **Ah ?** »

La rose fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Elle plongea ensuite son regard dans celui bleu du jeune garçon et pris une expression surprise.

« **Naruto Uzumaki ? L'imbécile de service ?** »

Sakura ne voulait en aucun cas se montrer cinglante. C'était ainsi qu'on le nommait au lycée et elle ne le connaissait que de réputation. Néanmoins, elle remarqua bien vite que sa phrase l'avait vexé dû à son froncement de sourcils et à son sourire crispé. Elle s'empressa alors d'ajouter :

« **Désolé...** »

Le blond la regarda à nouveau, légèrement embarrassé, bougeant les mains dans tous les sens et rigolant légèrement.

« **Non, non ! T'inquiète ! Toute façon, on m'appelait tout le temps comme ça avant !** »

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Il lui fit un sourire, essayant de contenir sa gêne tant bien que de mal. Ce que remarqua Sakura et leurs amis respectifs.

« **Alors, comment me connais-tu ? Je me faisais pourtant discrète au lycée.** »

L'Uzumaki ria d'un rire sincère. Elle ? Discrète ? Si elle savait tout ce qu'on racontait sur elle au lycée ! L'Haruno le regarda, incrédule tout comme ses amies. Qu'avait-elle put bien dire qui aurait pu susciter l'envie de se marrer ?

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?** demanda la rose en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.  
- **Désolé, excuse-moi ! C'est juste que... A l'époque... Tu ne passais si inaperçu que ça...** , expliqua-t-il.  
- **Comment ça ?** fit Ino, se ramenant dans la conversation et en haussant un sourcil.  
- **Bah... Comment dire... Au lycée, t'étais tellement sexy qu'il était impossible pour nous, les gars, de ne pas te regarder !** »

A cette révélation, les amies de la rose s'esclaffèrent de rire alors que la concernée rougit légèrement. Ino se tenait carrément e ventre tellement elle rigolait. C'est vrai qu'avant, elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux tenues qu'elle portait. Elle se souvenait avoir retrouver son vieux short qui finissait juste après son fessier. Elle ne mettait que des tenues moulant à l'époque. Et elle ne le faisait pourtant pas exprès ! Ses cheveux, à l'époque, étaient toujours attaché en une natte sur le côté et elle avait aussi des lunettes éternellement posé sur son nez.

Dans ses souvenirs, elle était normale, banal. Alors que dans ceux de Naruto, elle était plus que magnifique ! Sakura, pour certain, était la beauté incarnée. Pour eux, avoir Sakura et Ino dans le même lycée avait été un rêve pour certain ! Comme pour Kiba, ami de longue date du blond. Il adorait les défis et était toujours accompagné de son fidèle ami, son chien, Akamaru. Grand brun aux tatouages triangulaires sur les deux joues, Kiba était un grand joueur et un grand dragueur par la même occasion. Il n'en reste pas moins un très bon ami, toujours là pour faire des blagues douteuses. Malheureusement, le brun n'était plus en ville aujourd'hui, poursuivant encore ses études dans des pays étrangers afin de reprendre une affaire familiale.

« **J'étais vraiment si attirante que ça...** , chuchota doucement Sakura plus pour elle-même.  
- **Et comment ! Une vraie bombe, je vous jure ! Je me rappellerais toujours de tes jambes, je te jure, parole d'Uzumaki ! Ha, ha !** »

A ce moment-là, la jeune fille se retint de lui foutre son poing dans sa belle gueule d'ange. Elle l'aimait bien, mais delà jusqu'à complimenter ses jambes, quand même.

« **Naruto. On ne dit pas ce genre de chose à une fille,** intervient Kakashi.  
- **Mais c'est vrai** **!** se plaint l'Uzumaki.  
- **C'est bon Naruto,** intervint une autre voix. **Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes.**  
- **Mais Sasuke- !**  
- **J'ai dit que c'était bon.** »

Le blond se mit finalement à bouder, trouvant cela injuste le fait de le couper ainsi. La fleur se contenta de rire doucement. L'Uzumaki était très mignon quand il faisait la bouille. Mais il n'était pas son genre. Elle préférait le laisser à Hinata. De plus, elle avait le temps pour se trouver un copain !

Les heures défilèrent et sans s'en rendre compte, les amies de la rose sympathisèrent avec le groupe du blond. Après tout, le contraire aurait été étonnant.

Il était à présent près de trois heures du matin et la fatigue se faisait ressentir à l'intérieur de la boîte. En effet, très peu de monde restait et les cris de minuit avait baissé grandement de volume. Sakura était toujours assise à sa place et à présent, plusieurs verres vides étaient posés sur le contoire devant ses yeux. Finalement, elle se leva de son tabouret et partit en direction de la porte, sous le regard surpris de Kakashi qui ne l'avait pas vu se lever depuis le début de soirée.

« **Oh, Sakura ! Tu rentres ?**  
- **Non, non ! Je vais juste fumer ! T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te laisser tout seul mon petit Kakashi !** sourit-elle narquoisement.  
- **Je suis plus vieux que toi, je te signal...** , souffla-t-il. »

Et hop ! Une nouvelle info sur son âge ! Au moins, maintenant la fleur était sûr que son barman n'était pas plus jeune qu'elle. Enfin sortit à l'air frais, elle ne put s'empêcher de souffler un bon coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de dormir ! Et la moitié de sa conscience s'était envolée, super !

Doucement, elle sortit un paquet de sa poche dans lequel se trouvait ses cigarettes. Elle en prit une, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma grâce au briquet qu'elle avait sorti. Elle aspira une grande bouché d'air de son joint pour ensuite l'expirer. Au bout d'une minute, elle jeta sa clope par terre et l'écrasa de son pied, satisfaite. Elle jeta doucement sa tête en arrière, l'entrechoquant par la même occasion contre le mur, dur et froid. Elle ferma ses paupières, écoutant le doux son du vent traversant ses tympans et, lentement, huma la douce odeur de l'air. Elle sentit quelqu'un se placer près d'elle mais ne releva pas. Préférant grandement sentir l'apaisement que le vent lui procurait.

Mais finalement, elle releva le regard pour apercevoir l'ami brun de Naruto. Son visage serein était levé vers le ciel et les paupières de ses yeux étaient fermés. Dieu, qu'il était beau à ce moment-là. La rose ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement et, finalement, finit par refermer ses yeux et à réécouter le vent.

Là, elle en était sûr. Avec ce brun, sa soirée n'allait jamais se terminer normalement. Elle le savait, et elle le sentait.

* * *

 **NDA :**

 **Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors c'est la première fois que je poste ici, je me suis dit que ça serait de poster autre que sur Wattpad ou Skyrock. Bon, parlons de l'OS maintenant ! Comment dire... Cet OS devait normalement ne faire qu'un seul chapitre. Mais bon, vu que j'avais déjà... 5000 mots à peu près j'ai décidé de le couper en deux, voir, en trois. Après dîtes-moi si ce commencement vous a plut ! Que pensez-vous de leur rencontre ? La relation Sakura/ Kakashi ? Sakura/ Ino ? Les garçons qui travaillent dans un café ? Ah ! Pour celle-là, tout sera dans le prochain chapitre ! Ou le trois... Mais bon, vous aurez tout de même la réponse ! Sur ce, je vous fait de gros bisous ! Ciao !**

 **Motaku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse au review :**

 **Lolita Queen :**

 **Alors déjà, merci à toi pour ton review ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un commenter et me donner son avis ! Alors, en ce qui concerne le cliché et tout le tralala, je te le dis, je l'ai fait exprès. Si j'avais à choir, j'aurais fait d'Hinata une fille discrète mais qui ne bégaie jamais et qui fait des conneries, Ino une fille au tempérament de feu tout en ayant ce côté fille et protectrice et qui boit souvent, de Tenten une fille qui ne se laisse pas faire et qui apprécie les boissons énergisante et Temari une fille qui défend les femmes tout en restant mesquine et adorable tout en adorant chauffer les mecs. Bref, des choses bien plus réaliste.** **Le fait que Tenten est un copain et la connerie d'Ino... Bah, j'ai pas trop réfléchit en fait. En fait, dans ma tête c'était "Neji est hyper jaloux", du coup, le "Ino, elle a un copain !", faisait plus référence à "Ino, Neji est son copain !". Après, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas voulu élargir ça, je ne trouvait pas ça important.** **Alors, la pression de Sakura... Bah, dans l'histoire, elle s'en fout. Elle ne les écoute pas et a sa propre expérience de l'amour. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas tout rose comme ses cheveux, du coup, elle ne fait pas attention aux remarques de ses amies et ne leur rend pas leur réflexions car elle ne veut pas s'y mettre elle aussi. Il est vrai que parfois, ça peut la rendre mal mais elle s'en remet vite car, pour elle, tout ceci n'a pas d'importance. Pour l'homophobie, c'est juste une phrase cliché que j'ai prise au hasard, car je voulait plus mettre en valeur le réalisme du personnage de Sakura car, entre nous, j'aurait très bien pu la décrire comme les autres c'est-à-dire "C'est une jeune fille au cœur tendre et à la gentillesse sans égale...", alors que non, ce n'est pas la réalité. Personne n'est blanc comme neige. D'où le cliché des autres personnages. Pour moi, ça montre à quel point Sakura sait vraiment ce qu'est la vie, la réalité.** **Sakura ne flash pas sur Kakashi ! Elle le prendrait plus pour un genre de grand-frère. L'âge l'intrigue car il ne l'a jamais avoué à personne, pas même à elle. Elle ne fait pas de théorie dessus, elle ne fait que d'assimiler les information qu'il lui donne. C'est un genre de défi pour elle. Sinon, elle l'aime comme un grand-frère.** **Alors, je me focalise que sur le Sasusaku. Comme je l'ait écrit avant, le cliché est juste là pour appuyer le réalisme de Sakura. Comme le fait qu'elle fume et qu'elle boit pour oublier ses problèmes. Et il n'y aura pas de Sauske/Sakura/Kakashi !** **Merci pour ton long commentaire ! Je te remercie sincèrement de m'avoir donné ton avis, et merci pour les remarques positives ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend ton envie de défendre quelque chose que tu aimes, c'est normal après tout ! Alors oui, je pense aussi qu'être célibataire ou en couple ne change en rien la façon d'être ou le bonheur. Je suis peut-être trop jeune, mais le seul copain que j'ai eut ma terriblement déçu. D'autant plus qu'il était mon ancien meilleur ami. Moi-même suis très bien comme je suis, célibataire. Le besoin d'amour ne se fait pas ressentir. D'harcèlement et tout ce genre d'embrouilles est vraiment horrible. Ayant été une fille extrêmement timide, je comprend ce que ça fait de se sentir rejeter et de rentrer chez soie en s'obligeant à sourire. En tout cas, encore merci pour ton avis et ne t'en fait pas, le fait qu'il soit brute ne me dérange en rien. Merci encore ! (PS : J'ai changé les personnalités vu que c'est devenue une fanfic et non un OS, TS, etc... J'espère qu'elles te plairont les nouvelles Tenten, Hinata, Temari et Ino !)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi... Dommage...**

* * *

Et comme elle l'avait prédit la veille, sa soirée ne s'était pas du tout terminé normalement. Si tout se serait passé normalement, elle serait rentrée chez elle à trois heures et demi, serait partit se coucher et se serait réveillé avec la tête de bois. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle boive beaucoup trop, qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec le blond pour qu'elle se retrouve dans le lit du meilleur ami à celui-ci, supposant qu'elle n'était pas apte à rentrer seule, ainsi que toutes ses potes ! Elle s'était réveillée dans un lit qui n'était complètement pas sien, dans une chambre qui n'était complètement pas sienne, et avec un t-shirt qui n'était pas à elle, ni à son cousin. Oui, car, elle prenait des vêtements à Sasori !

Assise sur le lit, malgré le mal de crâne qui l'habitait, la rose jeta un coup d'œil sur chaque côté, essayant de trouver un réveil. Heureusement, il y en avait un et elle vit qu'il affichait exactement : 11h42. Elle soupira. Heureusement pour elle, aujourd'hui, elle était de service de nuit. Elle se leva finalement du lit –très confortable- de son « ami » et, à pas de loup, marcha jusqu'à ce qui lui semblait être le salon.

Arrivée dans cette pièce, elle ne vit personne. Elle partit donc vers la cuisine. Là, elle trouva le jeune homme de la veille. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup gêné et commença à se tripoter les mains. L'ayant entendu arrivée, le brun releva sa tête jusqu'alors baissé sur sa tasse de café. Il lui fit signe de prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui, ce qu'elle fit, bien trop gêné par la situation pour protester quoi que ce soit.

« **Tu veux quelque chose ?** lui demanda-t-il gentiment.  
- **Juste un café ça ira...**  
- **Noir ?**  
- **Noir.** »

Après cette très courte conversation, le jeune homme se leva afin de lui préparer un café. L'Haruno, elle, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa tasse et vit que son café était noir. Noir. Oui, ils étaient tous noir. Mais celui-ci plus que les autres. Elle savait reconnaître un café bien noir aux autres. Il le fallait bien, c'était son café préféré et Ino le détestait. Du coup, la jeune Yamanaka ne se gênait aucunement pour lui donner d'autres café afin, d'après elle, d'ouvrir les papilles vers de nouveaux goûts de café !

Lorsque le brun lui tendit sa tasse, la belle la prit sans oublier un merci et il repartit s'assoir à sa place. Pendant tout ce lapse de temps où ils burent tous deux leur tasse respective, personne n'osa décrocher un mot. Seul le bruit de la cafetière bouillante emplissait la salle, et encore.

« **Euh... On... On n'a rien fait n'est-ce pas ?** demande la rose, plus que gênée.  
- **Non, j'ai dormit sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas,** lui répond-t-il en prenant une gorger de son café.  
- **Mais ... Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramené chez moi directement, hier soir ?** demanda finalement la rose, toujours gênée par la situation.  
- **Tu devrais demander ça à Naruto, il ne voulait pas te savoir seule d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.**  
- **Mais... On vient à peine de se rencontrer !** s'exclama-t-elle.  
- **Il faut croire qu'il te considère déjà comme son amie,** lui répond-t-il simplement. »

Sakura n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce blond était vraiment sociable ! Elle-même ne se serais pas inquiétée pour quelqu'un qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Naruto était vraiment... Gentil. Doucement, elle baissa un peu le regard et sourit tristement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré des personne comme l'Uzumaki. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« **Il est vraiment gentil...** »

Le brun la regarda, interdit. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui demander ce qui la tracassait, tout comme il ne la connaissait pas assez pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors il se tut, la laissant simplement. Néanmoins, cette fille au regard triste et aux étranges cheveux rose l'intriguait. Et il voulait l'aider. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il sentait le besoin de l'aider.

Deux mois avaient passés depuis leur sortie en boîte, et la rose avait à présent pris l'habitude d'aller prendre son café au Gentle Cafe. Elle croisait souvent le blond qui, lorsqu'il prenait sa pause, lui tapait la causette. Côté Sasuke, elle avait appris à le connaître, tout se passait bien. Ils s'entendaient bien sans pour autant être collé l'un à l'autre. Et toujours, lorsqu'elle prenait son café, le brun lui disait que le café au lait était meilleur accompagné d'un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le secret. Très vite, ces deux-là s'était approché. Niveau amies, les deux groupes avaient fini par fusionner, se retrouvant deux fois par semaine. D'ailleurs, les deux groupes ne faisaient que de se tourner autour. A l'exception bien sûr du taciturne et de la fleur.

Alors qu'elle se baladait simplement près du café, la rose ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici, devant la porte à fumer en compagnie de son brun. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir surtout. Lorsqu'il eut enfin la décence de tourner son regard vers elle, celui-ci se fit surpris puis extrêmement triste. Dans un geste rageur, la jeune femme lui renvoya un regard remplie de haine, d'amertume et de dégoût. Elle l'entendit légèrement prononcer son prénom avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Du côté de Sasuke, lui, ne comprenait rien. Il s'était installé dehors afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec son frère, attendant sagement que Sakura n'arrive comme chaque jour et lorsque celle-ci fut enfin arrivée, elle était repartie. Il avait vu ce regard qu'elle avait lancé à son frère, ainsi que ce que celui-ci avait prononcé. A présent, il avait un visage sévère et dur, attendant des explications. Mais son frère n'avait pas l'air apte à lui en donner maintenant. Il avait vraiment l'air chamboulé.

« **Itachi...**  
- **Pas maintenant Sasuke... Pas maintenant...**  
- **Hn...** »

Le brun n'avait pas réussi à toucher un mot à son frère de toute la matinée. Il attendait à présent le midi afin de pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

Pour l'Haruno, elle s'était enfermée chez elle, dans le noir. Elle avait appelé à son travail afin de leur qu'elle ne viendrait pas, n'étant pas bien. Et c'était vrai. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Cet homme, elle ne voulait pas le revoir, jamais. Une boule s'était créé dans sa gorge et son cœur pesait. Non, elle ne voulait pas le revoir après tout ce qui lui avait fait. Mais en plus, il parlait avec Sasuke ! Mais qu'elle conne ! Elle aurait dû se rendre compte de leur lien de parenté plutôt... Si ça se trouve, ces deux-là étaient les mêmes... Sakura ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et c'est en ayant l'esprit complètement brouillé, qu'elle s'endormie sur son lit.

Midi venait de sonner, Sasuke et son frère s'était donné rendez-vous chez le cadet pour discuter. C'était alors sur une ambiance tendu qu'Itachi et Sasuke se faisait face, l'un voulant que tout cela se passe vite et l'autre réclamant simplement des explications.

« **Itachi, j'attends.** »

Itachi rit doucement face à l'impatience de son frère. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas exigé d'explication, lui aurait « ce ne sont pas mes affaires » et aurait continué sa petite vie. Hors, à présent ce n'était pas le cas. Sakura lui était-elle aussi importante que cela ?

« **Eh bien... Je ne te connaissais pas impatient, petit-frère...** , sourit l'aîné.  
- **Accouche** , fit-il simplement.  
- **Tu ne changeras donc jamais !** rit-il de bon cœur. »

Sasuke et le tact ne faisait qu'un. Le brun n'avait jamais su mâcher ses mots, ce qui l'avait rendu très franc. Itachi sourit en repensant à ses anciennes années. Au moment où il avait rencontré Sakura...

« **Sasuke... Si tu savais tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma jeunesse, tu serais surement en train de me haïr en ce moment-même...**  
- **Tes actions passés ne me regarde pas, tu as fait des conneries, tu assumes. Mais en rien cela ne me concerne.** »

Itachi sourit face à cette remarque, presque hautaine de la part de son frère.

« **Pour faire court, je suis sortie avec Sakura, l'ait mise en cloque, l'ait faite avorté et on s'est séparé.** »

Certes, c'était une révélation inattendue. Mais Sasuke ne broncha pas. Après tout, comme il l'avait si bien dit, c'était la connerie de son frère, pas la sienne. Il avait beau bien s'entendre avec la rose, il n'allait pas frapper son frère pour leur histoire. Sans rien de plus, il se leva, ayant fini de manger, passa les clefs de son appartement à son aîné et repartit au travail, laissant le grand brun sur le cul, littéralement.

La journée avait passé et Sakura s'était enfin réveillé par le doux son de la voix de son chevalier en armure, qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie, Ino.

« **Allez, debout marmotte ! Tu m'expliques ?! T'es pas partit au boulot aujourd'hui, t'as dit que t'allais pas bien et hier tu te portait tout à fait bien, c'est-à-dire, comme d'habitude ! Tu n'avais pas d'excuse sauf ne pas vouloir y aller et-**  
- **Il** **est là Ino.** »

A cette phrase, la blonde comprit tout de suite les dires de son amie et s'assit près d'elle. La blonde savait tout de la rose, comme celle-ci savait tout d'elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elles étaient meilleures amies depuis des décennies. Elle ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle n'allait pas l'embrasser, lui dire que cela ira, non. Elle connaissait le fonctionnement de la rose, et surtout, elle n'allait pas se comportement comme une personne clichée, cela ne servirait pas à grand-chose, sauf la rende encore plus mal.

« **Si Sasori était là, il t'aurait donné une bonne claque sur ta jolie petite gueule en gueulant qu'il allait le défoncer et que tu devais te ressaisir...** »

L'Haruno rit doucement face à cette constatation. Et c'est vrai, Sasori réagirait tout à fait comme ça. Elle releva la tête vers sa meilleure amie, qui elle, souriait de toutes ses dents. Certes, ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter, mais la Yamanaka avait raison. Cela ne servait à rien de regretté et de broyer du noir, Sakura n'avancera pas comme ça. Elle se leva donc, et lança à son amie :

« **Tu manges ici ce soir ?**  
- **Oh oui ! Ce con de Sai ne me laisse pas l'approcher, ça commence à devenir agaçant ! Je crois bien que je vais changer, encore une fois, de cible !** »

Elle entendit la fleur rire à gorge déployé, ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Sa rose ne rigolait à présent que très rarement comme ça. Elle sourit doucement et ce dit que le cliché, ça n'allait vraiment pas à Sakura comparée à elle !

Sasuke, lui, était chez son meilleur ami. Celui-ci gueulait haut et fort sur le fait que le brun soit vraiment trop distant. Sasuke, lui, pensait aux retrouvailles de son frère et la rose. Electrique. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, mais il fallait l'avouer, son frère s'était conduit en salop. Il soupira vraiment, mais vraiment discrètement. Mais le blond le vit et sourit. Lorsque Naruto n'était pas dans la conversation, il devait se ramener, et lorsqu'il y était, il se plaignait.

« **Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? En prenant en compte que tu ne te préoccupes jamais de qui que ce soit !**  
- **Rien,** répond-t-il simplement.  
- **Allez, dis-moi !** insiste le blond.  
- **Non.**  
- **Allez ! Sas'ke !** »

La langue du brun claqua sur son palais. Il détestait lorsque son meilleur ami l'appelait ainsi. Ils n'étaient plus au Lycée.

« **Rien, tu saoules Naruto. Je rentre.**  
- **Mais ! Sasuke !**  
- **Hn.** »

Le brun qui pensait avoir un minimum de tranquillité chez son meilleur ami... Il s'était bien trompé. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller chez le blond ?

Arrivé chez lui, il surprit son aîné devant sa télé, regardant sa série policière.

« **Bonsoir Sasuke.**  
- **Bonsoir.** »

Une certaine tension s'était créé entre eux depuis ce midi, chose qui m'était vraiment Itachi mal-à-l'aise. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec son petit frère. Il détestait ça même. Et ce qu'il allait demander n'allait en rien arranger l'animosité que son frère dégageait spécialement envers lui.

« **Tu aurais l'adresse de Sakura par hasard ?** »

Sasuke, qui se servait à manger, arrêta tout mouvement et dévia son regard sur son frère.

« **Pourquoi ?**  
- **Il faut que je lui parle... Afin de régler plus ou moins l'histoire qui nous plane dessus...**  
- **Parce que tu penses qu'elle va te pardonner ?** »

Le taciturne avait posé cette question avec un ton froid et dur. A ce moment-là, Itachi put affirmer que, effectivement, son frère lui en voulait.

« **Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il faut qu'on parle.**  
- **Et pourquoi veux-tu m'entraîner dans tes histoires ? Je te le rappelle, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.**  
 **-Je ne t'entraîne pas dedans, je veux juste son adresse.**  
- **Tu m'entraîne dedans au moment où tu me la demandes !** »

Sasuke, pour la première fois devant son frère, venait de hausser le ton. Ce dernier ne dit rien, nullement choqué par ce ton. Il fallait s'attendre à tout dans la vie.

« **Ecoute,** commence doucement le taciturne, **Sakura est une bonne amie. Avec elle, le dialogue est facile et elle ne cherche pas à m'avoir dans son lit comme la plupart des autres filles chiantes à en crever. Et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre pour tes conneries.** »

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais à la dernière seconde, se retourna vers son frère et le regarda d'un œil noir avant de lui sortir :

« **Et dernière chose, tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir. Je protège mes amis envers et contre tout. Si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à me battre.** »

Sur ce, il partit s'isoler dans sa chambre, l'envie de manger étant partit. Itachi, lui, ne bougea plus, vraiment très surpris par ce que son frère venait d'avouer. Il connaissait son frère maladroit avec ses sentiments, mais lui avouer, là, comme ça qu'il tenait à son ex, il ne pouvait le croire. Il savait Sakura pleine de surprise. Après tout, elle était son ex. Mais de là à faire en sorte que son glaçon de petit-frère s'attache à elle, c'était étrange ! Oui, d'accord, il était dans le cliché et Sasuke était un être humain, mais voilà ! Cela surprendrait tout le monde ! Ou non...

N'empêche qu'il cherchait toujours à entrer en contact avec la rose, et il savait qui pourrait lui donner son adresse.

Une semaine était passé, et Sakura avait fait comme si tout allait bien. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas revu. Ce qui intriguait plus que tout le taciturne. Elle souriait, rigolait et parlait comme si rien ne s'était passé. A présent, la rose se retrouvait dans son appartement avec son amie blonde. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elles se disputaient. Les cris fusaient de partout et l'ambiance était clairement au plus bas.

« **Sakura, il faut que tu le vois !**  
- **Pourquoi faire ?! Non, Ino ! Hors de question qu'il vienne ici, et encore moins qu'on se parle ! Comme s'il ne m'avait pas fait assez de mal comme ça !**  
- **Sakura, il serait peut-être temps d'avancer non ?! Tu restes bloqué dans le passé ma vieille ! Faut te bouger le cul maintenant ! Restes célib' si tu le souhaite, mais il est hors de question que tu restes bloqué sur cette relation !**  
- **Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre !?**  
- **Que t'es ma meilleure amie et que ça me foutes les boules de te voir, tous les douze du mois, au plus bas !**  
- **Ino, je te fais pas la morale sur le fait que tu couches à droite à gauche ou que ton copain te quitte après un mois !**  
- **Moi, au moins, je prends des précautions et je les garde mes copains.** »

La blonde avait dit cette phrase froide sous l'effet de la colère. Elle ne le pensait pas, mais c'était trop tard. Ce qui était dit est dit. Et elle s'en voulait. La rose, elle, n'avait pas bougé, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Puis soudainement, elle prit le bras de sa supposé meilleure amie et l'amena jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci, prise de court, se stoppa.

« **Saku-**  
- **Dehors,** dit-elle durement.  
- **Mais Sa-**  
- **Dégage !** »

L'Haruno sortit la jeune fille de chez elle et ferma la porte d'un geste rageur. Directement, elle partit prendre son paquet de cigarette qui se trouvait dans son sac et se dirigea vers le fenêtre de sa cuisine. Elle alluma le joint et le porta à sa bouche. Après avoir pris une grande bouché d'air de celui-ci, elle l'expira et serra les dents.

« **Vie de merde...** »

Sasuke devait se rendre chez Sakura sous l'ordre de l'Uzumaki. L'excuse de cette fois était :

« _**S'il te plaît, Sas'ke ! Faut juste que lui donner un paquet de cigare !**_ »

Ce à quoi il avait demandé pourquoi et qu'il avait répondue :

« _**Je dois aller rendre visite à Kakashi pour voir s'il peut me filer des ramens gratuitement ! A ce qui parait, les livreurs se sont trompés de commande et ont ramené des ramens !**_ »

Ce à quoi il avait demandé pourquoi un paquet de cigarette et qu'il avait répondue :

« _**Oh, ça ? C'est pour ses anniversaires que j'ai manqué depuis le jour de sa naissance ! Une cigarette pour un anniversaire ! Pas con, hein ?**_ »

Ce à quoi il avait soufflé, prit le paquet et était partit. Parfois, ou tout le temps, ce blond avait des idées loufoques. Enfin, le sujet n'est pas là. Il se rendait alors chez la rose, non sans traîner des pieds, pour lui donner des cigarettes. Hors, lorsque celle-ci lui ouvrit la porte, il la vit bien tendue.

« **Oh c'est toi.** »

Elle l'invita à entrer sans trop se poser de question. Lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur, le brun put constater que la décoration était simple. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« **Quoi ?** demanda-t-elle en le voyant observer son salon.  
- **Rien. Ta décoration n'est pas terrible,** avoua-t-il simplement.  
- **Dit tout de suite que j'ai mauvais goût,** s'impatienta-t-elle.  
- **Tu as mauvais goût.** »

La jeune fille ne fit que grogner, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Il était vrai que côté déco, la fleur n'avait aucun goût. Mais au moins, elle avait un toit non ? C'était déjà mieux que rien.

« **Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes chez moi ?** le questionna-t-elle finalement.  
- **Je suis venue te donner quelque chose de la part de l'autre imbécile.** »

Sasuke sortit le fameux quelque chose.

« **Un paquet de cigarette ? Sérieusement ?** fit-elle seulement, en n'y croyant pas.  
- **Une pour chaque anniversaire qu'il a manqué,** explique-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- **Oh... C'est gentil ?** **Tu lui diras merci de ma part !** fit-elle gaiement.  
- **Hn.**  
- **Tu veux boire quelque chose Sasuke ?**  
- **Non ça ira.**  
- **Sûr ?** questionna-t-elle.  
- **Hn.** »

La rose souffla. Le brun ne parlait presque jamais, mais alors presque jamais. C'était... Rare.

« **Une clope ?** »

Tout en posant cette question, l'Haruno lui sortit un joint du paquet que Naruto venait de lui offrir et lui en tendit une. Il la prit, tout de même sceptique, et suivit son amie jusqu'à sa cuisine. Là-bas, ils s'installèrent au bord de la fenêtre où chacun son tour alluma sa cigarette. Comme d'habitude, la rose prit une bouchée du joint et l'expira, imité par le brun jusqu'à arriver à la fin. Le brun baissa le regard vers le rebord, où il vit plusieurs joints terminés. Il regarda un coup Sakura. Des cernes étaient présent sous ses yeux, beaucoup trop creusé, et sa peau était légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup fumé.

« **On s'est gueulée dessus avec Ino** , déclara soudainement Sakura. »

Il ne répondit pas. Mais en même temps, que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il était désolé ? Il était Sasuke Uchiha et non Naruto Uzumaki. Il n'était pas nié. De plus, il savait que la rose se sentait mal. Il n'allait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie non plus.

« **Elle voulait que je revoie ton frère. Pour parler.** »

Il comprenait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas. Son frère avait été un véritable salop avec elle, quoi de plus normal qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir.

« **Je suppose que tu sais ce qui nous ait arrivée.** »

Toujours le regard rivé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le taciturne prit une bouffé d'air du joint et la rejeta.

« **Vaguement,** avoua-t-il. »

Malgré que ses yeux soient reportés vers le ciel bleu sans nuage, il put aisément deviner la rose sourire. Comme si elle avait deviné. Ce n'était pas tous les frères et sœurs qui ont leur complicité pourtant.

« **L'amour, c'est à la fois doux... Et douloureux... C'est de la merde.** »

Là, il ne pouvait pas la contredire. Le peu de fois où il avait aimé, ses relations avaient fini en catastrophe. Comme avec son ex, Karin. Une fille superficielle aux cheveux et aux yeux rouge sang. Et cette salope avait réussi à le toucher en plein cœur.

« **A qui le dis-tu.** »

Il regarda cette fois la rose. Celle-ci avait fini sa clope et avait à présent les yeux fermé dans une expression sereine. Il ne la trouvait pas magnifique, mais pas moche non plus. Elle était belle, normal. Elle n'avait rien en rapport avec son ex. Elle était spéciale. Cette fille aux cheveux roses et qui aimait le café noir. Cette fille qui ne voulait qu'être heureuse et qui avait été trahit de la pire des façons.

« **Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparé ?** »

Il la vit soudainement rire. Pas d'un rire joyeux, mais amère.

« **Alors c'est ça qu'il raconté ? Qu'on s'est séparé ?** »

Elle partit à présent dans un fou rire à vous glacer le sang. Son rire était fort et sonnait comme ironique.

« **Il aurait plutôt dû te dire qu'il s'est barré le lendemain de l'avortement !** »

Il devait se l'avouer, il était resté sur le cul après ce qu'elle venait d'avouer. Encore, le fait que son frère et elle se soit quitté sur un commun d'accords après ça lui paraissait tout à fait normal, mais le fait que son frère se soit, comme elle le disait, barré le lendemain de l'avortement. Itachi était vraiment un salop. Dans un geste rageur, il écrasa son joint et croisa ses bras sur la fenêtre. Il voyait dans le regard de la rose, toute l'amertume, la haine et le dégoût qu'elle avait pour son aîné.

« **Tu m'offres un café ou on attend que le temps passe, comme des vieux ?** »

Il l'entendit légèrement ricaner. Elle se retourna ensuite vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et partit faire du café tout en lui lança, malicieusement :

« **Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler autant ! Il faudra que je le dise à Naruto !** »

Le brun déglutit difficilement. Il était, littéralement, dans la merde. Si la rose lui racontait ça, il était sûr que le blond ne le lâcherait plus pour avoir au moins une conversation d'une heure avec lui ! Lorsque la rose lui servit sa tasse avec un sourire, le brun vint s'assoir en face d'elle et but son café noir en silence, appréciant ce moment de calme en compagnie de son amie rose.

Lorsque le noiraud rentra chez lui, il était dans les environs de dix-huit heures. Lorsqu'il était rentré, son frère n'était pas là. Il trouva ça bizarre, étant donné qu'il dormait chez lui afin de passer du temps avec son petit frère, mais ne se posa pas plus de question.

Alors qu'il venait de terminer sa douche, le brun s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre à se sécher. Son bout de serviette en main, il séchait le bout de ses cheveux. Soudainement, il entendit son combiné vibrer, signe qu'on lui avait envoyé un message. Il s'approcha, le prit en main et lit :

« **Je t'en prie, ramène tes fesses chez moi et rentre chez toi en emportant ton enfoiré de frère !**  
 **Sakura.** »

En un instant, le brun sentit la colère l'envahir. Il n'avait pourtant rien donné à son frère ! Et surtout, il ne l'avait pas écouté ! Enfoiré de grand-frère ! Sans plus attendre, le brun s'habilla d'un simple t-shirt noir, d'un jogging gris et de basket Nike blanche avant de sortir en trombe de son appartement et de partir chez son amie rose.

Enfin arrivée devant chez elle, il put directement constater les cris qui fusèrent en dehors de l'appartement. Sans tarder, le brun entra. Une chance pour lui que Sakura et Itachi furent trop occupé pour la fermer.

Il analysa instinctivement la provenance des cris et s'y dirigea. Rapidement, il se retrouva dans son salon. La scène qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Sakura, contre la table, le dos légèrement arqué, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues et le visage déformer par la douleur et la rancœur. Itachi, lui, lui tenait les épaules et, tout comme la rose, lui criait dessus avec des paroles qui, pour lui, était incompréhensible. A cet instant, son cœur rata un battement et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. L'instant d'après, il se retrouva à donner une droite à son frère, le regard haineux et le souffle légèrement court. Sakura avait arrêté de crier, totalement sous le choc de l'intervention du brun. Mesurant deux têtes en-dessous du brun, la fleur ne put qu'observer son grand et large dos, les larmes toujours aux joues. Elle ne voyait pas son ex copain, et ne s'en soucié pas. Elle était juste de soulagée de voir que son ami était venu. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Alors pour montrer son soulagement et sa gratitude, instinctivement, elle murmure doucement :

« **Merci Sasuke...** »

Le brun lui jeta un rapidement coup d'œil, se rassurant lui-même qu'elle allait bien. Très vite, il se reconcentra sur son aîné. Celui-ci s'était assis sur le canapé, sous le coup du choc. Il tenait sa mâchoire d'une main, alors que son regard exprimait un énorme mécontentement.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Sasuke... ?** lui demanda Itachi en se levant et en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. »

Son taciturne grinça des dents. Il serra ses poings au point où ses jointures devinrent blanches et on voyait clairement son visage déformé par la colère.

« **Je t'avais prévenue Itachi ! Je t'avais dit que si tu touchais à un seul cheveu de Sakura, je te mettrais mon poing dans la figure !** »

L'Haruno sursauta en entendant le ton haineux de son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi, et surtout hurler comme il le faisait maintenant. De mémoire, jamais il ne s'était énervé comme ça. Elle eut un léger frissonnement, chose que Sasuke remarqua et qui le calma instantanément. Il n'avait pas voulu effrayé la rose, et celle-ci le savait.

Pendant ce temps-là, Itachi s'était relevé et s'était placé devant son petit-frère. Il avait un regard effrayant. Même Sakura, qui avait regardé l'aîné en se penchant légèrement sur le côté, en eut des frissons.

« **Dégage de là petit-frère. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**  
- **Ça le devient au moment même où tu touches à Sakura.** »

La fleur sursauta légèrement après leur discussion. D'une part car elle n'avait jamais entendu Sasuke la défendre ainsi, et de l'autre, car elle connaissait Itachi et savait à quel point il tenait à son jeune frère. Alors l'entendre lui parler avec ce ton agressif, cela la surprenait de toute part.

« **Et où tu as eu son adresse ? Je ne te l'aie jamais donné !**  
- **Je suis partit voir une ancienne connaissance. Elle, elle m'a écouté et m'a compris,** explique l'aîné Uchiha.  
- **Tu es partit voir Ino n'est-ce pas ?** »

Pour la première fois depuis que Sasuke était arrivée, la rose avait pris part à leur dispute. Elle tenait fermement le t-shirt du cadet et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Malgré la situation, les deux frères ne purent s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune fille était adorable. Ils se reprirent en main.

« **Oui... Et à ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes toujours aussi collé qu'à l'époque,** fit l'aîné sarcastique.  
- **C'est mieux que de rester collé à tes baskets,** réplique la fleur. »

Les deux ex amants se fixaient à présent avec tout le mépris du monde. Si Sasuke n'était pas présent entre ces deux-là, ils se seraient surement entretué. Lançant un dernier regard meurtrier à son frère, Sasuke se retourna et prit la rose par les épaules.

« **Sakura... Tu vas bien ?** »

La question de son brun la prit au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui pose cette question, mais lui répondit tout de même d'un hochement de tête de haut en bas. L'aîné n'appréciant pas se revirement de situation, s'époumona pour dire :

« **Sakura ! Il faut qu'on parle ! Tu sais très bien qu'il faut qu'on ait cette discussion !**  
- **Va te faire foutre ! Plutôt crever que de t'écouter !** s'écria-t-elle, haineuse.  
- **Je t'en prie, Sakura ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi ! Je-**  
- **Tu m'as obligé à le tuer !** »

Sakura venait de lui hurler dessus comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Sa voix était rocailleuse et ses larmes recommençaient à couler à flot sur ses joues. Elle avait lâché le taciturne pour se poster juste un peu devant lui. Les bras tendus vers l'arrière et le dos légèrement arqué vers l'avant, la jeune fille regardait son ex amant d'un œil effrayé, désespéré. Itachi le voyait bien. Cette triste réalité qu'il ne voulait pas s'admettre. Il l'avait détruite. Il avait fané cette fleur pour qui il aurait donné sa vie autrefois.

« **Tu m'as supplié d'avorté ! Tu as pleuré pour ça ! Tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant, et moi, comme une conne j'ai accepté ! J'ai tué mon propre enfant ! Pour un homme qui m'a quitté le lendemain ! J'avais besoin de toi, à ce moment-là, Itachi ! Mais finalement, sortir avec toi a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie !** »

Alors que la rose pleurait toujours, les deux frères s'étaient automatiquement figé, et le cœur de l'aîné Uchiha se figea. Il avait mal, très mal. Mais il comprenait. Mais surtout, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ils n'auraient jamais dû sortirent ensemble. Ou même se rencontrer.

* * *

 **NDA :**

 **Voilà une nouvelle partie ! J'ai vraiment galéré à trouver les mots ! J'avais le scénario, mais les mots, pouf ! Disparue ! Alors, voilà le pourquoi Sakura est si réaliste ! Bon, puisque je n'ai rien à vous dire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura au moins plu ! Comment trouvez-vous les retrouvaille d'Itachi/ Sakura ? Leur relation ? Le fait que Sasuke réagisse comme ça ? La relation Sasusaku ? Le paquet de cigarette ? Le passé de Sakura ? Allez ! A bientôt !**

 **Motaku.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponse aux avis:**

 **Kimikokoi: Déjà, merci pour ta critique! Grâce à elle et à celle de Lolita Queen j'ai mis y voir plus clair! Je sais, les personnages des filles sont des clichés mais de base, je ne parle pas d'elle. Je veux centrer l'histoire sur Sakura et Sasuke Mais au fil de l'écriture, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées et j'ai donc changés tout en une fic et non en un os. J'essaye, avec les autres chapitres, de développer leurs caractères au mieux que je peux mais voilà ... Je ne suis pas habitué! ^^ 'Je ferais mieux de mon mieux, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est suffisant. J'essaye au mieux de développer, promis! Je vais prendre exemple et essayer de m'inspirer de mon entourage niveau caractère / personnalité. Merci pour ton commentaire, Bisous ! (PS : J'ai changé tous les caractères (ou du moins pour les plus clichés, les quatre) des filles)**

 **Maly: Merci beaucoup, ça me touche! ^^**

* * *

 **Disclamer** : Non ... Raté, Naruto ne m'appartient toujours pas! J'aurais adoré, mais c'est encore raté! Mais je compte bien faire n'importe quoi avec les personnes ... Nyark!

* * *

« **Sakura... Tu devrais manger, juste un peu...**  
- **Laisse-moi...** »

Ino se trouvait aujourd'hui dans la chambre de la rose. Celle-ci s'était enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre, refusant toute visite. La jeune Yamanaka avait assisté à la chute de son amie, et bien que cette rencontre l'ait blessée au plus profond d'elle-même, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir donné l'adresse de sa meilleure amie à son ex. Elle n'était pas dupe, depuis longtemps maintenant elle avait remarqué la solitude de Sakura et sa détresse. Toutes ces scènes, tous ces sourires n'étaient que façade. Ino comme Sakura. Si pour la rose c'était à cause de cette histoire, Ino, elle, cachait son inquiétude et sa frustration. Elle a toujours été frustrée. Frustrée de voir sa meilleure amie si joviale et pleine de vie devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Respectant son choix, la jeune Yamanaka retourna dans le salon de la rose, morose. Si tout c'était passé comme ça, c'était parce qu'elle avait été conne. Parce que sa putain de jalousie l'avait bouffé, plus jeune. Si tout ça avait eu lieu, c'est parce qu'elle avait été là.

Décidée, elle sortit de l'appartement un instant et appela quelqu'un.

« **Allô ?... C'est moi... La situation n'est plus possible, je vais lui dire...** »

Depuis un bon moment maintenant, Sasuke n'avait pas rendue visite à la rose. Elle ne voulait pas le voir et il avait donc respecté son choix. Il ne l'avouera jamais à personne, sa fierté étant trop grande pour cela, mais le cas de Sakura l'inquiétait. Elle était une de ses amies les plus proches après tout. Son inquiétude le bouffait de l'intérieur un peu plus chaque jour. Il n'avait plus reparlé à son frère, lui lançant des regards méprisants à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Itachi, quant à lui, avait trouvé autre part où logé. L'animosité qui se dégageait de son frère l'avait agacé. A présent, il était dans la chambre de l'hôtel qu'il avait loué et hurlait comme un fou au téléphone.

« **Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! T'as envie de l'enfoncer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est maintenant ?!... Mais t'es malade... T'es censé être son amie, pas la meuf faux cul !... Mais moi je l'ai déjà perdue, c'est ça que t'as pas compris ma vieille ! Toi t'avais encore toutes tes chances !... Mais c'est moi qui est merdé ce jour-là, c'est moi qui était censé être son copain !... Bon écoute, on en parle plus tard, ne fait rien pour l'instant... Salut.** »

Raccrochant son téléphone, le brun ramena ses mains jusqu'à sa tête. Lentement, il se rassit sur le bord de son lit et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras. Toute cette histoire le fatiguait...

Ses pensées dévièrent soudainement jusqu'à la fleur. Il l'avait aimé. Eperdument même. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier leur histoire. Leur relation avait été explosive. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation aussi électrique et à la fois passionnée. Lui et Sakura c'était son monde, c'était mieux que tout. Entre eux, c'était explosif, ça pétait n'importe où et n'importe quand. Entre eux, c'était passionnant. La passion avait été présente dans chacun de leurs gestes. Tellement que parfois, il s'était demandé comment il pouvait se retenir de lui sauter dessus en public. A une époque, il avait été fou de Sakura. A présent, leur histoire était comme un arrière et amère goût de citron resté dans sa gorge. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait merdé non ? Tout était de sa faute.

« **Ecoute Sasuke, tu devrais faire la paix avec ton frère. Lorsque je suis avec vous, l'ambiance est invivable ! Et je n'imagine même pas lorsqu'il est chez toi ! Ouais d'accord, il a été odieux avec Sakura mais elle a tourné la page non ? Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dedans sérieux ? Vaudrait pas mieux les laisser régler ça entre eux ? De plus, si tout se passe mal on sera là non ? Alors mets ta frustration et ton inquiétude de côté, sourit à la vie et rit putain ! Parce que t'es peut-être pas au courant, mais quand t'es de mauvaise humeur, ça gâche ma journée parce que je t'entends ruminer ! Pour une fois qu'on a un jour de repos, gâche pas tout ! Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel !**  
- **Hn...** »

Naruto continuait de brailler, dans les oreilles du brun, des absurdités sans importance. Puis soudain, silence, puis hurlement, puis souffle de soulagement, puis cri encore une fois. Sasuke se dit immédiatement que le parc d'attraction n'était peut-être pas le bon lieu de discussion pour parler de ça avec l'Uzumaki.

Lorsque l'attraction s'arrêta et qu'ils eurent enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme, le blond reprit là où il en était.

« **Bon ! J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui ! Ne gâche pas ma journée gratos au parc d'attraction !** »

Le brun soupira. Il n'y avait que son meilleur ami pour arriver à une conclusion pareille. Quoi que, peut-être que Ino aurait dit la même chose... Soudain, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par son ami blond qui l'entraîna de suite faire un nouveau manège. Il était si exaspérant parfois...

Sakura ruminait encore dans son coin, seule dans sa chambre. Encore et toujours, elle souffrait. Déjà à la mort de sa grand-mère plus jeune, ensuite à la dépression de sa mère, le divorce de ses parents, Itachi, et aujourd'hui encore, à cause d'Itachi. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi... Elle en avait assez de souffrir à cause de lui.

Foutue Uchiwa !

Où qu'elle aille, il fallait qu'elle retrouve un Uchiwa. Il fallait qu'elle change d'air. Il fallait qu'elle revoit son père...

La rose bondit soudainement de son lit, prit son combiné et composa un numéro.

« **Allô papa ? C'est moi...** »

Ino était sorti prendre l'air. Assise sur un banc dans le parc, elle discutait tranquillement avec Hinata qu'elle avait croisé au bout d'une rue.

« **Tu devrais discuter avec elle.** »

Le ton de la voix de Hinata était dur et la blonde comprenait pourquoi. Ino avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à Sakura il y a quelques années de cela, et elle comprenait parfaitement la Hyuga. Elle-même se demandait encore comment elle avait pu faire ça.

« **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça Ino, tu sais les répercutions qu'ont eu tes actes sur la vie de Sakura ?** »

Oh oui, elle savait. Mieux que personne d'ailleurs. Elle avait accompagné Sakura jusqu'à sa descente aux enfers avant de remonter doucement la pente. Elle était pourtant remontée changé. La plus grosse erreur d'Ino.

« **Tu me déçois terriblement...** »

Elle aussi, elle se décevais elle-même. Elle avait essayé de trouver un nouveau copain à la rose, espérant qu'elle oublie vite l'Uchiwa. Elle avait entraîné toutes leurs amies, jouant chacun un rôle afin de faire oublier le jeune homme à son amie. Elles avaient alors toutes joué le jeu. Toutes. Hinata qui n'était pas très à l'aise avec le mensonge, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très calme et silencieuse lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de la rose. C'est pourquoi la rose s'était faite une image réservée d'Hinata. Lorsqu'elles se voyaient sans la rose, la jeune noiraude parlait normalement, certes à son rythme, mais plus que lorsqu'elle était avec l'Haruno.

Ino ne leur avait rien dit à propos de sa bêtise. Elle avait juste expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec son ex, stimulant une nouvelle histoire d'amour afin qu'elle l'oubli et en ne leur parlant de sa bêtise. Elle venait justement de le faire avec Hinata et sa réaction confirmait ce qu'elle pensait tantôt : ses amies allaient la détester.

« **Mais je veux juste savoir... Comment, comment tu as pu lui faire ça ? Si je comprends bien, Sakura l'aimait bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé n'est-ce pas ?** la blonde acquis ses dires **. Alors comment tu as pu faire ce que tu as fait ? Elle venait de tomber enceinte Ino ! Le soir où elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte, toi, tu couches avec son mec, merde !** »

Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait très mal d'entendre la vérité sortir de la bouche d'autrui. Surtout de la bouche d'une amie. Sans prévenir, la jeune Hyuga se leva, lui dit au revoir et partit sans plus de cérémonie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Neji pour parler affaire de famille et elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Ou du moins, plus. Les révélations d'Ino la laissèrent, littéralement, sur le cul.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sakura et Ino ont l'air tellement proche qu'on ne douterait jamais de leur amitié. Du moins, pour l'une. Hinata ne supportait pas les tromperies. Elle-même en ayant déjà vécu une. Alors savoir que la blonde avait été, un jour, une maîtresse d'un soir la répugnait. Elle déglutit difficilement. Et la rose ? Avait-elle pensée à elle quand elle avait sauté l'autre imbécile ? Et lui ? Il avait pensé à Sakura ? Hinata avait vu son amie la rose dépérir lentement après sa rupture et son avortement. Elle l'avait vu sombrer de jour en jours dans une tristesse toujours plus profonde, elle l'avait vu anéantir le reste de cœur qu'elle avait pour se protéger des hommes. Son poing se serra de lui-même en pensant à ça. La brune avait toujours apprécié Ino. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Sakura était une de ses amies les plus proches et il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne.

Ino avait merdé, elle n'aurait que le revers de la médaille.

Temari était tranquillement assise à la terrasse du café. Elle buvait tranquillement son thé tout en lisant un roman d'amour. Temari avait beau avoir un fort tempérament, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer lire des histoires sur l'amour. Même si pour elle, les hommes restaient des machos et des cons. Enfin, tout se serait passé comme ça si un brun à la couette n'était pas venu l'emmerder à en mourir.

« **Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ?! Jeanne à réussit à sauver la France ! Et Louis XVI s'est fait décapité ! Les femmes sont supérieures aux hommes je te dis !** hurla la blonde sans gêne.  
- **Pour l'instant, c'est madame qui reste assise là, à rien faire pendant que nous, nous travaillons... T'es vraiment une femme galère !** s'exaspéra le serveur. »

Toujours, ça se passait toujours comme ça. Les deux ne pouvaient pas se supporter, c'était au-delà de leur force.

« **Temari ? Shikamaru ?** »

Les deux interpelés se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Si l'un écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de colère, l'autre fit un sourire en coin, le regard malicieux.

« **Yo Kiba. Ça faisait longtemps.** »

Tenten était allongé dans son lit, regardant chastement son téléphone à la main. Elle s'ennuyait. Hinata et Neji étaient occupés avec leurs histoires de famille, Ino était déjà sorti elle ne savait où, Temari était partit draguer un certain serveur... Au final, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas voir Sakura ? De la compagnie lui ferait surement du bien non ? Sans plus attendre, la jeune fille aux macarons bondit de son lit, se prépara et sortit dehors en direction de l'appartement de la rose. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle fut surprise de voir la porte de la maison mal fermé. Elle entra tout de même, espérant que la fleur soit bien là.

« **Sakura ?** »

Aucune réponse. Elle partit en direction du salon.

« **Sakura ?** »

Toujours rien. Elle partit alors voir dans la cuisine.

« **Sakura ?!** »

Rien, sauf du vent. Elle courue alors en direction de sa chambre. Elle n'était pas là non plus. En plus de ne pas être là, ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur son lit, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Sakura n'était pas bordélique. Elle était quelqu'un de maniaque, très maniaque même lorsqu'il s'agissait de chez elle. Tenten souffla un coup.

« **Bon, calme-toi Tenten... Si ça se trouve, Ino l'a appelé en urgence et elle n'a pas eu le temps de ranger... Oui, c'est ça...** »

De suite, la brune appelait la Yamanaka. Après trois bip, la blonde répondit enfin.

« **Ino ! Enfin tu réponds !... Oui, d'accord, ok, mais on n'a pas le temps pour parler, Sakura est avec toi ?... Et bah alors, alerte rouge ! Sakura à disparue !... Non, là, je suis chez elle, la porte était mal fermée alors je suis entré et... Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Le plus important c'est de retrouver Sakura, appelle Temari, j'appellerais Hinata, à toute !** »

Sans plus tarder, Tenten composa le numéro de la Hyuga et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

« **Allô Hina ?... Sakura a disparue.** »

Temari n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kiba Inuzuka, l'ex d'Hinata. Un, putain de, salop qui lui avait fait du mal, d'après elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Kiba aimait les paris. Il était un draguait, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Sauf que ça dérangeait la blonde. Et pas qu'elle d'ailleurs, Ino aussi s'en était méfié. Tenten et Sakura, elles, n'avaient rien dit. Se contentant d'accepter le garçon pour Hinata. Ino aussi, avait décidé de se taire. Mais Temari n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas hypocrite. Enfin non, les filles n'avaient pas fait semblant d'être amies avec le jeune homme mais voilà... Enfin, Temari ne se taisait pas quand quelqu'un ne lui plaisait pas. Et elle ne c'était pas retenue. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et elle n'y était pas allé de main morte.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je te croyais partis à l'autre bout du monde ! Et pour toujours cette fois !** débita la jeune femme hargneusement.  
- **Excuse-moi de te décevoir,** commença-t-il ironiquement. **Malheureusement, j'ai terminé mes études et suis revenu ici. C'est bête, hein ?**  
- **Affreusement bête, oui...** »

Pendant que les deux ennemis se fixaient avec mépris dédains, Shikamaru les regarda chacun leur tour, essayant tant bien que mal de savoir comment ils avaient pu se rencontrer. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdu. On le connaissait pour son intelligence à l'époque, mais il avait surtout une bonne mémoire et un incroyable don pour l'analyse.

« **Vous m'expliquez ?** »

Comme s'ils venaient tout juste de le remarquer, les deux « amis » se retournèrent vers le Nara, les sourcils froncés.

« **Ce con est un salopard de la première espèce ! Toujours à chercher des vides-couilles ce connard !**  
- **Cette conne n'est pas mieux ! Tout le temps à critiquer et juger les gens ! A ouvrir sa gueule quoi !**  
- **Stop ! Vous dérangez les clients là ! Shikamaru, je te donne ta pause. J'ai l'impression que tu connais ces deux énergumènes, ainsi, je te demanderais de les calmer sur le champ et en dehors de mon café !** déclara la voix du patron qui venait justement d'arriver suite aux plaintes de certains clients.  
- **Galère...** , chuchota-t-il d'abord. **Ok, tous les deux, dehors.** »

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux jeunes gens suivirent le brun dehors tout en se foudroyant du regard. Arrivée à un parc pas très loin, Shikamaru se retourna vers ses deux acolytes et leur demanda d'une voix agacée :

« **Bon, on m'explique ? Parce que je suis loin d'être devins.**  
- **Il cherche des vides-couilles** **!**  
- **Elle ouvre trop sa gueule !**  
- **Eh ! Déjà, vous allez vous calmer parce que j'en ai plus que marre de vos disputes à la con ! Alors vous allez vous taire et me raconter votre version des faits un par un,** les engueula-t-il d'une voix forte.  
- **Mais,** essaya Temari.  
- **J'ai dit, un par un,** fit-il en appuyant sur les derniers mots. **Alors ?**  
- **Elle m'a toujours méprisé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !** s'écrit de suite Kina.  
- **T'es marrant toi ! Qui a plaqué Hinata du jour au lendemain après l'avoir mis dans son lit ?! Surement pas moi !** »

Il comprenait mieux maintenant. C'est vrai, Temari tenait énormément à ses amies, et avoir entendu Hinata lui dire que l'Inuzuka l'avait quitté le lendemain de leurs ébats avait dû lui faire un choc terrible. En même temps, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à Kiba ? Ah oui, la jeunesse...

« **Tu m'aimais pas avant que je la baise !** hurla le jeune homme.  
- **Parle mieux quand tu parles d'elle, espèce de con !** »

Soudainement, le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Immédiatement, elle le prit en main et décrocha.

« **Allô ?... Quoi ?!... D'a- D'accord, j'arrive...** »

Par la suite, elle raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Interpellé par l'attitude étrange de sa camarade, Shikamaru décida soudainement de lui demander :

« **Qu'est-ce qui passe ?** »

Temari sursauta légèrement, comme si elle se rendait compte qu'il venait juste d'arrivé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa respiration était lente. Puis d'une voix vibrante, elle lui répondit :

« **C'est Sakura... Elle... Elle... Elle a disparu...** »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le brun ne réagisse au quart de tour. Il prit la blonde par les épaules et lui demanda où étaient les autres. Tous deux finirent alors par courir jusqu'au parc où était jadis Ino seule. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils ne furent pas surpris que le groupe entier était réuni là, à les attendre. S'arrêtant juste devant eux, ils n'eurent le temps de reprendre leur souffle qu'Hinata s'exclama, horrifiée :

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi Tema ?!** »

Ladite Temari releva les yeux vers son amie brune, le regard perdu. Celle-ci montra du doigt droit. La blonde tourna alors la tête derrière elle, à sa droite, pour voir un garçon brun aux tatouages triangulaires collé aux joues.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi putain ?!** »

Là, ce n'étais pas Temari qui venait de hurler mais bien Tenten. La brune avait toujours été surprotectrice lorsqu'il s'agissait de la petite Hyuga, même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Mais Tenten n'avait surtout jamais digéré ce que le brun avait fait à sa « petite-sœur ». Non, elle ne l'avait jamais accepté. On ne faisait pas ce genre de chose à ses amies, au risque de mourir.

« **La curiosité,** avait-il simplement répondu.  
- **Tu ne peux pas la contenir cette foutue curiosité ?! Ah non, j'oubliais qu'elle était comme tes couilles ! Débordante !**  
- **C'était censé être une insulte ?**  
- **Va te faire foutre, ok ?**  
- **Seulement si c'est avec toi.** »

Perdant son sang-froid, la brune s'approcha de l'Inuzuka et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Le brun ne vit rien venir, et ne put que tourner sa tête sur le côté sous l'impact et le choc. Mais contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas Tenten mais Hinata qui le gifla. De son regard froid, elle le fixa un moment avant de lui cracher de sa voix froide et dénué d'émotion :

« **Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de mes amies. Tu n'es pas à leur niveau.** »

Puis de s'en aller avec ses amies dans un autre coin plus tranquille. Shikamaru et Sai restèrent là, devant leur ami puis Sai lui demanda :

« **Qu'as-tu bien pu faire pour avoir cette haine centrée principalement sur toi ?**  
- **Il a mis Hinata dans son lit avant de se casser le lendemain,** lui confia le Nara en voyant son ami sans réaction.  
- **Eh ! Les gars !** »

Tandis que les trois bruns se retournèrent, un blond et un taciturne courraient en leur direction. Une fois à leur hauteur, le blond s'accroupi légèrement, les mains sur ses genoux, haletant comme jamais. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, le blond se retourna vers ses congénères et débita à toute vitesse :

« **Salut les gars, désolé on était assez loin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
- **Y'a eu un problème,** avait fait Shikamaru simplement.  
- **Quoi comme problème ?** questionna le blond. **Oulla ! Kiba, tu t'es fait giflé par qui ?!** reprit-il en riant doucement.  
- **Mon ex...**  
- **Qui ?**  
- **Tu dois la connaitre, elle s'appelle Hinata Hyuga.** »

A ce nom, Le blondinet pâlit légèrement. Oh oui, il la reconnaissait. Il s'intéressait même à elle. Naruto déglutit légèrement.

« **Depuis quand vous savez qu'il est rentré ?** demanda perplexe le Nara.  
- **Hier,** fit simplement Sasuke.  
- **Hn...**  
- **Bon, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ? J'aurais voulu profité du parc d'attraction plus longtemps moi !** se reprit l'Uzumaki d'un faux air indigné.  
- **Sakura a disparu,** déclara Sai sérieusement. »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se stoppèrent net. Leur sang s'était instantanément glacé et leur cœur avait raté un battement. Comment ça Sakura avait disparu ? C'était surement n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Il n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait surtout pas y croire. Avec le temps, Sakura était devenu une bonne amie. Il s'était attaché à elle plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, elle était devenue comme sa meilleure amie. Alors apprendre, là, comme ça que la jeune fille avait disparue, il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Le brun, quant à lui, sentait une soudaine colère s'emparer de lui. Une colère envers lui-même et son propre frère. Lui, n'avait surement pas été assez présent dans la vie de la rose et elle s'était enfuit. C'est-ce qu'il se dit en premier. Puis son frère, qui l'avait brisé.

« **Mais t'as été complètement conne sur ce coup, tu te rends compte Ino ?!** »

Tous les garçons se retournèrent, découvrant au loin, les filles qui parlaient. Ou plutôt, se disputaient... Temari hurlait sur l'autre blonde qui avait les poings serrés ainsi que la mâchoire crispée. Ino se faisait réprimandé. Du moins, c'est ce que les garçons se disaient. Alors ils se rapprochèrent, inquiets mais aussi pressés qu'elles finissent leur histoire d'enfants gâtés pour parler du plus important, à savoir, la disparition de Sakura. Alors ce fut les bras croisés derrière la tête que le jeune homme blond s'était le plus approché afin de leur demandé :

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**  
- **Oh mais rien ! A part qu'Ino à jouer à la pute lorsqu'elle était encore jeune !** cracha Temari. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il regarda tour à tour les quatre jeunes filles. Hinata semblait froide, Tenten indifférente, Temari folle de rage et Ino crispée, tendue. L'Uchiwa se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait car d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était grave.

« **Développe.**  
- **Oh, tout de suite monsieur Uchiwa ! Sachez, mon cher, que cette fille ici présente... A été baisé par votre aîné lorsque son amante était chez elle angoissée !** hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces. »

Si les autres garçons la regardaient tous choqué, Sasuke, lui, c'était stoppé. Son frère ne lui avait pas tout dit, il avait consciemment négligé un détail sur sa rupture avec la rose. Mais... Si ses amies venaient de l'apprendre... La rose le savait-elle ? De plus, connaissant les pensées de la fleur envers Itachi, elle n'aurait surement pas pardonné Ino au point de redevenir meilleures amies. Rectification : il savait qu'elle ne savait pas.

« **Mais ce n'est arrivée qu'une fois... ! On était bourré, et...** , essaya désespérément de se justifier Ino.  
- **Tu t'enfonces Ino,** lui fit Naruto d'une voix blanche, dénué d'émotion.  
- **Si ça se trouve c'est de ta faute si Sakura s'est enfuie !** cria la No Sabaku à bout de nerf. »

La Yamanaka se tendit plus que la normal. Elle allait craquer. Elle allait inébranlablement craquer, elle le sentait.

« **Non, elle est partie toute seule... Elle l'a décidé, seule...**  
- **En plus, tu vas me dire que tu ne lui as rien dit ! Je ne te savais pas faux cul Ino !** »

Ça y'est, elle craquait.

« **Parce que tu crois que ça me faisait du bien, à moi, de lui mentir tous les jours ?! Parce que tu crois que ça me plaisait de savoir que c'était en partie ma faute si ma meilleure amie déprimait à vus d'œil ?! Penses-tu vraiment que ça me plaisait de vivre dans le mensonge chaque heure de ma vie ?! Eh bien non, vois-tu ! Désolé de te décevoir, mais chaque jour qui passait, j'avais l'impression que Sakura se laissait mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire ! J'étais impuissante, tu comprends ça ?! Et plus les jours passaient, plus Sakura allait mal ! Je voulais dire, tout lui avouer ! Mais penses-tu que j'aurais pu le faire ?! Si je lui avais dit cela directement, elle se serait laissé mourir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a ramassé ses larmes et qui la vu sombrer Temari ! Tu m'entends ?! Vous ne savez rien d'elle ou de ce qu'elle a vraiment ressenti, car vous ne l'avez jamais vécu comme elle ou moi l'avons vécu !** »

Tous, restèrent figés. Personne ne parlait, alors un silence pesant s'installa tandis que la blonde reprenait lentement son souffle. Néanmoins, quelqu'un ajouta :

« **Temari a perdue sa mère jeune, Hinata s'est faite tromper et moi, ma meilleure amie m'a trahi petite. Alors on est les mieux placé pour la comprendre.** »

Ino releva le regard jusqu'à Tenten qui, jusque-là, avait gardé le silence. Son ton était resté calme et elle semblait garder son sang-froid.

« **Revenons à Sakura, quelqu'un saurait il où elle aurait bien pu aller ?** »

Tous alors se décidèrent enfin à réfléchir sérieusement. C'est vrai ça, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il ne savait presque rien de la famille à la jeune Haruno. Ils savaient que ses parents étaient divorcés et que son cousin n'était pas loin. Mais oui bien sûr ! Sasori. De suite, la blonde aux yeux bleus prit son téléphone en main et composa le numéro de l'Haruno. Après quelques secondes, il décida enfin de décrocher et ce fut sous les regards pesant de ses camarades qu'Ino entama la discussion.

« **C'est moi Sas, je voulais savoir, tu pourrais appeler Sakura pour savoir où elle est ?... Non, on ne sait pas, elle est partie, comme ça !... On a déjà essayé plusieurs fois, mais elle ne répond pas... Ouais, et invente un bon mensonge cette fois-ci... Ouais, bye,** elle raccrocha.  
- **Alors ?** demande la Hyuga.  
- **Il va l'appeler... Mais il ne sait pas s'il réussira à lui sortit les vers du nez...** »

Tous soupirèrent et décidèrent finalement d'attendre l'appelle de l'autre Haruno. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire...

Sakura était dans le train direction la campagne, à Konoha. En gros, un peu plus de d'une demi-heure de train... Elle avait préféré laisser sa voiture chez elle, ça n'aurait servi à rien de la prendre avec elle et d'utiliser de l'essence pour rien alors que le train était beaucoup plus rapide. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et un gros sac qui tenait sur son épaule, la rose regardait le paysage défilé sereinement. Changé un peu d'air lui ferait du bien. Il était jeudi, elle avait enfin posé ses vacances et comptait bien rester chez son père quelques jours. Il lui avait manqué... Elle allait enfin pouvoir le revoir.

Au divorce de ses parents, elle avait choisi de vivre avec son père. Kizashi Haruno était orphelin et n'avait pas de frères ou de sœurs, tandis que son ex-femme était entouré de sa famille. Elle avait longuement réfléchi, petite. Même si sa mère lui en voulait, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser son père seul. Avec le temps, il s'était retrouvé une compagne. Sa belle-mère et mentor, Tsunade Senju. La fleur n'avait dit à personne le lien qu'elle entretenait avec le docteur, de peur d'un jugement trop hâtif de son entourage. Elle l'avait toujours considérée comme sa propre fille, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'aimait tant. La Senju avait accepté un enfant qui ne venait pas d'elle et Sakura lui en était très reconnaissante pour cela. Etant devenu très vite son modèle, elle avait voulu exercer la médecine comme elle. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien put en baver ! Tsunade était de nature très gentille, quoi qu'un peu violente parfois, mais tout ce qui concernait la médecine devait être irréprochable ! Oh oui, elle était très sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa passion.

La sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa dans ses pensées. Posé sur ses genoux, elle le prit finalement en main et vit le nom de son cousin chéri s'afficher sur l'écran. Elle soupira et décida de décrocher, même si elle savait pertinemment que c'étaient ses amies qui avait demandé un service à son prétentieux de cousin.

« **Allô, Saso ?... Mais non, elles abusent un peu c'est tout... Faut pas s'affoler, je vais juste rendre visite à mon père et ma belle-mère... D'accord je le ferais la prochaine fois promit... Hn, bisou.** »

Elle adorait ses amies, mais parfois, elles en faisaient vraiment trop. Elle sourit à un souvenir lui revenant en tête.

C'était un jour d'hiver, froid comme si on était proche de noël. Elle avait pris sa semaine, ayant soudainement attrapée une forte grippe. Elle avait alors dû rester allongé dans son lit ce jour-là. L'Haruno se souvenait aussi clairement de la neige qui tombait silencieusement derrière sa fenêtre. Etant seule, elle devait s'occuper d'elle seule, devait se rappeler de prendre ses médicaments seuls etc. Elle se faisait une tisane à ce moment-là. Oui, une tisane même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de boire des tisanes. Puis soudainement, la rose se souvint d'avoir entendu la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Interpelée, elle était partie ouvrir. Elle se souvint aussi de sa surprise en voyant devant elle ses amies, Ino avec un petit bonhomme de neige en main, Hinata avec un bouquet de violet dans les bras, Temari avec un film et Tenten des chips. Des chips au poulet soit-dit-en-passant. Elles lui avaient par ailleurs bien fait comprendre qu'elles ne la laisseraient pas seule ce jour-là. Ce qui avait eu le don de la faire sourire. Elles avaient alors fait une soirée entre filles, dont une malade, à regarder un film et à manger des chips alors que le bonhomme en neige de sa meilleure amie fondait à vue d'œil.

Cette époque avait été si marrante... Et reposante.

Sortant de ses pensées par la voix du conducteur qui désignait Konoha, la rose rangea son téléphone te ses écouteurs dans son sac et sortit du train. Une fois dehors, son regard parcourra la foule de ses yeux verts émeraudes avant qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement ne l'interpelle.

« **Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie.**  
- **Je suis rentrée papa.** »

* * *

 **NDA:**

 **Hey ! Comment ça va ? Oui, je sais, j'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre et j'en suis vraiment désolé! J'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre, mais ce n'est pas gagné ... Enfin, vous voyez bien. Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? La révélation d'Ino? La réaction des autres? Sakura qui part? J'espère au moins ce chapitre vous aura plu! Je vous fait de gros bisous! Au revoir !**

 **Motaku.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages viennent de Masashi Kishimoto mais je compte bien jouer un peu avec eux...

* * *

Après avoir serré dans son bras son père, la rose tourna sa tête vers la droite afin de voir une femme blonde aux yeux bruns qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle s'approcha ensuite lentement d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire de sa voix forte :

« **Bienvenue Sakura. Je suis contente de te revoir. En dehors du travail bien sûr,** s'exclama-elle en riant doucement.  
- **Moi aussi Tsunade,** répondit Sakura. »

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu son père ? Il y a bien quelques mois qui les séparait, et c'était un réel bonheur pour la rose de revoir son paternel. Détournant le regard de sa belle-mère, Sakura s'avança vers celui qui l'avait élevé et le prit dans ses bras, doucereuse.

« **Tu m'as manqué papa...** , avoua-t-elle.  
- **Toi aussi ma puce,** sourit-il. **Alors, comment ça se passe en ville ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas revenir vivre à Konoha ? C'est bien plus près de l'hôpital.**  
- **Papa... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ne prend qu'une demi-heure de la ville à ici.**  
- **Si tu le dis... En tout cas, je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu nous avais manqué Sakura.**  
- **Vous aussi...**  
- **Bon !** s'écria soudainement Tsunade. **Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je pense que tes amis seront heureux de te revoir ! Tu devrais leur rendre visite durant ton séjour ici !**  
- **J'y penserais mais pour l'instant, je suis là pour passer du temps avec vous !**  
- **Alors rentrons !** »

Tout en prenant ses valises avec l'aide de ses parents, Sakura observa les environs avec intérêt et nostalgie. Ses années de lycée n'avaient pas été des plus calme, et il s'était passé bien des choses dans ce village. C'est ici qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait rencontré Ino et ses autres amis, qu'elle avait eu tous ses débuts. C'était dans ce village qu'elle avait tous ces repères. C'était chez elle.

« **Elle est retourné à Konoha ?... Je vois... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, embrasse ta fille pour moi, bisous.** »

Ils étaient tous dans le salon de la rose. Ino, qui avait les doubles au cas où, avait proposé de retourner chez la fleur si jamais celle-ci revenait. Au final, ils étaient tous assis sur le canapé ou sur une chaise, une expression d'enterrement collé au visage. Alors que la blonde raccrochait, personne n'osait parler, bien trop préoccupé par Sakura.

« **Je peux te dire une truc Ino ?** »

Ce fut Naruto qui commença à parler. Il était affalé sur le canapé, la tête penchée en arrière et le regard vide. Le Naruto joyeux et blagueur avait laissé la place à un Naruto impassible.

« **Au point où on en est !** ironisa Temari.  
- **Vas-y...** , souffla l'autre blonde en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.  
- **T'es vraiment une grosse salope...** »

Ino n'eut besoin de réfléchir, ses poings réagir d'eux-mêmes. Naruto, lui, n'osait regarder la Yamanaka en face. Alors oui, c'était lâche, égoïste, oui il n'aimait pas insulter ses amis, mais elle l'avait mérité. Elle l'avait amplement mérité...

L'Uzumaki n'avait jamais vraiment connu la rose. Ils s'étaient peut-être croisés plusieurs fois dans les couloirs du lycée ou lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même place sans jamais que rien ne se passe. De son vivant, il avait toujours vu Ino et Sakura trainer ensemble. Il avait rarement vu les deux filles séparés plus d'une heure, ou sinon l'une n'était pas là. Elles avaient toujours eu du succès avec les hommes, sans vraiment les avoir tous à leurs pieds. Ça aurait té mentir de dire qu'aucun de lui ou de ses amis n'avaient jamais bavé sur leurs corps. Même Sasuke. Le brun avait beau été timide, taciturne, froid, et j'en passe... S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait faire, c'était être franc. Lorsqu'il n'était pas obligé de mentir car oui, on mentait tous un jour. Belles, studieuses même si elles avaient leurs faiblesses dans quelques disciplines. Ouais, ils étaient cons en écoutant parlé d'elle via les rumeurs du lycée. Du coup, ils ne savaient plus qui croire au fil du temps.

Puis du jour au lendemain, les chutes de rose avaient soudainement chuté alors quelques jours auparavant, elle respirait la vie et –malgré tout- la naïveté. Ils s'étaient un instant demandé ce qui lui était arrivée avant de se dire que de toute façon, ils ne se parleraient jamais. Grosse erreur maintenant qu'il y pensait. S'ils avaient fait le premier pas, ils seraient surement devenu amis comme à présent. Et à présent qu'ils savaient tout, il regrettait légèrement de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas.

Elles s'étaient lié d'amitié avec Temari vers fin seconde, puis avec Tenten et Hinata vers mi première, avant la descente de l'Haruno. Puis leur génération s'était finalement très vite séparé après le BAC, les groupes d'amis restant en contact ou se dispersant aux quatre coins du monde. Un peu comme Kiba pour ses études.

A présent, Naruto se demandait comment ils avaient réussi à se cacher leurs copines respectives pendant près... Jusqu'à fin et un peu après le lycée quoi. Il avait appris pour son meilleur pote et sa cousine après le BAC qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble vers fin terminale. Shika avait cassé avec Tayuya avant le BAC, Sai n'avait personne comme lui et Kiba... Bah, ils ne l'ont jamais su. Comme Sasuke avec Sakura et Itachi d'ailleurs. Pourtant, d'après l'aîné, la rose arrivait souvent chez eux à l'improviste. L'Uzumaki soupira. Ce qu'ils avaient pu être naïfs et égoïstes plus jeunes... Ouais, ils pensaient vraiment qu'à leurs gueules...

Subitement, le brun qui était jusque resté silencieux se leva d'à côté de Naruto et partit vers la cuisine. Temari avait observé la réaction de tout le monde en oubliant Kiba. Elle avait trouvé Sasuke étrangement ailleurs. Peut-être qu'il était tout le temps silencieux, mais il n'était pas souvent dans la lune. Elle les avait bien tous observé. Finalement, elle se leva, voulant s'en tirer une.

Elle se plaça alors près du brun, sur le rebord de la fenêtre dans la cuisine. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de feu –il cherchait partout sur lui- elle lui tendit du feu de sa main la plus proche. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et tous les deux finirent sa clope en silence.

Sakura était galère, comme le disait Shikamaru.

« **Sakura ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!**  
- **Bonjour à toi aussi Tayuya.** »

Elle, c'était Tayuya Uzumaki. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec Naruto, sauf le nom. Elle était une de ses amis qu'elle s'était faite lors de sa période rebelle. A peine un jour qu'elle était arrivée au village, et déjà, elle devait faire le tour de Konoha ! Elle n'habitait pas tout près sa rousse !

« **Entre, entre, je vais pas te laisser à la rue quand même !** sourit cette dernière.  
- **Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais dit il y a quelques années de cela,** se moqua gentiment la fleur.  
- **Mouais... De toute façon, j'ai changé, il a changé, tu as changé, on a tous changé !**  
- **C'est vrai...** »

Sakura regarda son amie de longue date. Elle avait l'air heureuse, la jeune fille était contente pour elle. Alors que la rousse partit chercher de quoi s'abreuver, Sakura replongea dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains et les plus nostalgique.

C'était après la rupture de ses parents, après le divorce. Ses notes étaient des plus corrects, mais en dehors du lycée elle passait ses soirées dans un bar que le grand cousin d'Itachi gérait avec sa copine, Obito Uchiwa et Rin Nohara. Elle venait souvent se soulager après les cours, pour vider son sac. Elle avait ensuite, un soir, sympathisé avec une certaine Konan qui l'avait ensuite présenté à son groupe d'ami où était aussi son cousin Sasori. Elle avait alors rencontré Itachi et s'était très vite intégré malgré qu'ils ait quelques années de plus qu'elle. Mais elle n'était pas seule, à côté, il y avait Tayuya et Kin qui la comprenait.

Tayuya Uzumaki, fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux marrons, avait été l'une des filles la plus folle et la plus farfelu qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Elle adoré semé le chaos et la malchance autour d'elle, elle se nourrissait littéralement des problèmes des autres. Elle avait été la fille la plus forte qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée de par son passé. Jusqu'à ses douze ans elle s'est fait battre par son père alors que sa mère buvait et se foutait d'elle et de son frère. Puis finalement, son petit frère succomba aux blessures. Après un mois à faire son deuil et après avoir enterré l'enfant, elle décida de porter plainte et pour preuves : ses blessures et l'ADN de ses parents sur ses vêtements déchirés. Puis après avoir gagné le procès et à avoir enfermé ses vieux dans cette taule pourrie, on l'avait mise dans une famille d'accueil. Ouais, Tayuya avait été forte. Et même si elle avait fait des erreurs comme plonger dans l'alcool et la drogue, elle était très forte.

Kin Tsuchi, jeune fille aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns ainsi qu'à l'air supérieur, dans son cas, avait été la fille la plus insolente qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Que ce soit envers les profs, les violeurs, la police, ses parents... Elle était insolente. Et encore ! Le mot était bien trop faible pour la définir précisément ! Elle était facilement vexée et énervée et pourtant, on ne pouvait la qualifier de petite princesse. Elle était sensible et voulait pourtant se montrer forte, comme la Sakura naïve qu'elle avait jadis été. Mais elle l'admirait quand même pour ça. Pour essayer de se montrer forte. Elle aussi s'était réfugié dans l'alcool et la drogue. Ne connaissant ses véritables parents, elle avait été dans une famille d'accueil durant toute son enfance. Sa mère mourut vers ses dix ans, âge où son père tomba en dépression et la viola. Il la viola plusieurs fois avant qu'un voisin qui passait devant leur maison n'entende les cris de douleurs de Kin. Ils avaient porté plainte et ce fou s'était fait interné pour dépression sérieuse.

Ces deux filles ne venaient jamais en cours. Jamais. Lorsqu'elle était partie après son BAC et qu'elle leur avait dit au revoir, elles étaient dans leur dernière année de lycée, en l'espérant.

Lorsqu'elle avait sympathisé avec les amis de son cousin et de Konan, la fleur avait tout d'abord été distante avec le noiraud avant de s'attaché à lui. Vous n'allez pas me dire le contraire, les Uchiwa n'aspirait pas vraiment confiance. Puis ce qui arriva, arriva. Ils s'étaient finalement mis ensemble après quelques mois à se côtoyer. Elle venait à peine de terminer sa première année de lycée. Dans un sens, c'était du détournement de mineur mais ils n'auraient pu en aucun cas dirent qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés. Itachi n'était pas prof, il était juste trop âgé pour elle. Et elle était pourtant tombé sous le charme du beau ténébreux. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Il lui avait ensuite avoué que son père lui mettait de la pression par rapporte à leur entreprise, que son petit-frère –dont elle ne connaissait le nom jusqu'à aujourd'hui- se réfugiait dans le silence, que son oncle était un psychopathe et que sa mère avait été enlevés puis décapité sous ses yeux et ceux de son père lorsqu'ils étaient venu la récupéré. En gros, sur tous, il ne pouvait compter que sur Kakashi –barman de la ville-, Obito –barman du village-, Rin et Shisui, cousin et meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pu rencontrer une seule fois sa famille à part Obito, Rin et Kakashi. Shisui étant apparemment hospitalisé et plongé dans un coma artificiel.

Sakura soupira. Avec du recul, l'Haruno vit qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout à fait Itachi. Peut-être ne le connaissait-elle pas du tout.

Soudain, le rose sentit deux petites mains se poser sur sa cuisse, la faisant doucement sursauté. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle fut attendrie par la merveille qu'elle avait devant ses yeux.

Un joli petit bébé.

Sa petite bouille d'ange la fit s'attendrir, tandis que ses gazouillements la firent littéralement fondre. D'après sa taille, Sakura dirait qu'il avait presqu'atteint ses deux ans. Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers l'enfants aux cheveux blancs, le petit recula avant de tomber sur les fesses, le visage surprit. Ça y'est, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle allait mourir avec ce petit bout de choux devant elle ! Elle tendit les bras avant de taper entre ses mains, demandant silencieusement au bébé si elle pouvait le prendre. Le petit, après une minute de réflexion, tendit les bras vers elle et celle-ci le prit avec empressement sur ses genoux.

Les bébés.

C'étaient ce que Sakura adorait le plus dans son métier. Donner vie à des enfants, les guérir. Car pour elle, rien n'était plus innocent qu'un enfant.

« **Me revoilà ! Désolé, je ne savais pas où- Oh mon bébé, tu es réveillé ?** »

En entendant la voix de sa mère par derrière, le bébé se retourna et sourit de toutes ses dents à sa mère qui avait un sourire ravissant collé au visage. Elle déposa rapidement le plateau de verres et de boissons sur la mini table en face de Sakura et prit son fils dans ses bras qui secouait la peluche qu'il avait ramassée au passage. Cette scène attendrit et déprima à la fois l'Haruno. Cela se serait-il passé comme si elle l'avait gardé ? Aurait-il été un garçon ou une fille ? Bien sûr, il ou elle aurait été adorable, mais à quoi aurait-il ou elle ressemblé si elle l'avait laissé une chance avec ou sans son ex ?

Il n'arrivait pas un seul jour où Sakura ne pense à son petit bébé qu'elle aurait peut-être pu avoir. Son amour envers Itachi l'avait-il autant aveuglé ? Petite, elle détestait l'avortement. Rien que d'entendre ce mot lui donnait l'envie de faire sortir ses tripes par la bouche. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi elle avait fait ça ?

Remarquant la tristesse de son amie, la rousse tourna l'enfant vers elle et demanda à la rose :

« **Tu veux le reprendre ?** »

Prise légèrement au dépourvue elle fit une pause dans son cerveau avant de se pincé la joue à l'intérieur et d'hocher difficilement la tête. La rousse lui tendit doucement son fils que la jeune fleur prit en ayant les mains moites et tremblantes.

Tayuya était au courant de tout. Tout comme Kin.

« **Sakon a grandi depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes venu... C'est le portrait craché de son père,** sourit-il doucereuse.  
- **Alors il aurait un caractère aussi pourri que celui de sa mère. Le pauvre,** rit Sakura.  
- **Te moque pas cerise ! Je te rappelle que son père aussi à fait des emmerdes, plus jeune !**  
- **Oui maman !** s'esclaffa la rose. »

Les deux vieilles amies se sourirent avant d'éclater de rire. Elles parlèrent ensuite de ce qu'elles étaient devenu tout le reste de l'après-midi, comment était devenu leur vie, leur métiers, etc... Le petit s'endormit alors dans les bras de Sakura à peine deux heures après. Tayuya lui expliqua alors que c'était l'heure de sa sieste et elles le laissèrent dormir dans le transat de bébé près d'elle, afin de garder un œil sur lui.

Ukon, le récent fiancé de Tayuya et ami de longue date au même titre que la belle rousse, rentra vers la fin de l'après-midi dans les environs de dix-huit heures. Lorsqu'il était entré dans le salon, la tête du blanc avait été à mourir de rire. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas à voir son amie chez lui, en rentrant, mais ce fut tout de même bien heureux que le blanc enlaça la rose de ses grands bras.

« **Cerise ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?** s'était-il écrié.  
- **Chut !** chuchota sa femme sur les nerfs. **Sakon dort juste à côté de toi, imbécile !**  
- **Pardon,** s'excusa-t-il en bon fiancé qu'il était. **Mais bref, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Konoha cerise ?**  
- **Vacances,** répondit-elle simplement.  
- **Mais c'est génial ça !** reprit-il d'un ton plus bas.  
- **Hn,** s'amusa-t-elle à répliquer. »

Ukon n'avait pas de nom. C'est pourquoi il avait pris le nom de sa femme, Uzumaki. Il n'avait jamais connu ses parents et aucunes informations n'existaient sur eux. Il avait pourtant bien cherché, mais rien. Adolescent, il avait été un gamin à problème. Comment dire ? C'était la combinaison parfaite entre Tayuya et Kin, en ajoutant une pointe –ou une grosse poigné- de sadisme pur et dur.

Jadis, il avait eu un frère du même nom de son fils. Sakon, son jumeau. Ils étaient énormément proche, étant chacun la dernière famille de l'autre. Malheureusement, étant dans des trafics pas très net, évidemment, une bagarre éclata un jour, une bagarre où Sakon y laissa sa vie pour protéger Ukon. Une balle en plein cœur, tiré par un gang adverse.

Sakura avait connu les jumeaux peut avant ce drame, vers mi seconde en même temps qu'elle eut rencontré les filles, présenté par Kin qui était leur amie d'enfance. Tayuya les connaissait déjà avant ça. La rose s'était vite lié d'amitié avec Sakon. Il était comme son frère, exactement, mais il était bien plus calme et réfléchis que cette tête de mule de Ukon.

Elle avait été extrêmement triste lors de sa morte et avait épaulé du mieux qu'elle pouvait le jumeau de son blanc. Elle avait été là car elle savait ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un. Certes, il lui avait dit, sa mère avait pris ses distances alors que Sakon venait de mourir. Elle avait été d'accord, mais lui avait clairement dit qu'elle aurait préféré de ne pas savoir sa mère vivante. Car elle était consciente que sa mère était vivante, mais celle-ci ne voulait la voir ni lui parler. Au final, ça avait terminé en dispute pour savoir qui avait raison et qui avait tort. Il avait fini par lui ébouriffé les cheveux, reconnaissant avant de la remercier du fond du cœur.

Oui, c'était ses belles années de lycée...

« **Regarde ! T'as vu Hina, t'as vu ! Il a grandi depuis la dernière fois, non ?!** s'écria exciter la petite brune aux macarons à son acolyte.  
- **Oui, oui, je vois bien Tenten,** rit doucement la brune amusée.  
- **Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père ce petit bout de choux !** s'exclame Temari, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
- **T'as vu ! Il va bientôt recevoir le sale caractère de sa mère,** se moqua la jeune Maori.  
- **Grave !**  
- **Euh... Les filles ?** fit une voix pas sûre d'elle.  
- **Quoi ?!** firent-elles d'une traite, énervées qu'on les dérange dans leur contemplation.  
- **Il faudrait que vous commandiez, vous dérangez les clients,** s'écrit une autre voix à l'arrière. »

Tout en se rendant compte qu'elles n'étaient pas chez elles mais au Gentle Cafe, elles s'excusèrent et passèrent leur commande. Après avoir eu ce qu'elles souhaitaient, elles restèrent un petit bout de temps dans ce café, faisant mille et une louange sur le petit Sakon. Lorsque Naruto eut sa pause, il rejoignit très vite ses amies s'essayant près de la Hyuga afin de voir la photo.

« **Alors c'est lui le petit Sakon ?** demanda-t-il, un sourire énorme aux lèvres.  
- **Ouais ! Un petit ange d'après Sakura, tout le contraire de ses parents !** commenta la No Sabaku.  
- **C'est le fils d'Ukon et de Tayuya, c'est ça ?**  
- **Oui, c'est ça. Ils ont finalement décidé de se marier dans deux ans, le temps que nos vies à tous soient plus stable que maintenant.** »

Le regard de Naruto se baissa et ses sourcils de même, prenant un air mi boudeur, mi déçut sur le visage.

« **Ils savent ?** l'interrogea-t-il.  
- **Oui. Depuis longtemps maintenant, ils ont été proche de Sakura un moment,** haussa les épaules Hinata.  
- **Ils étaient amis avant ? Comment ça se fait,** **elle ne leur parlait pas pour tant.**  
- **Ça, c'était ce que les autres voulaient croire.**  
- **Je ne comprends pas...** »

L'Uzumaki vit la brunette soupirer sous son regard empli d'incompréhension. Qu'avait-il fait encore ?

« **Naruto,** elle le regard droit dans les yeux. **Je viens de suggérer qu'avant, tu étais un mouton.** »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur. Naruto ouvrit tellement sa bouche, qu'elles avaient l'impression qu'elle allait se décrocher.

« **Mais c'est pas gentil ça, Hinata !**  
- **C'est un fait. Avoue que c'est en partie pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas approcher Sakura avant.** »

Un malaise s'installa bizarrement, créé par le blond. Après tout, il devait l'avouer, la Hyuga avait raison. C'était une des raisons qu'ils les avaient faits de ne pas approcher Sakura Haruno. C'était vers la fin d'année de seconde, après la tragédie. Les rumeurs commençaient lentement à se répandre sur la rose. Plusieurs enfaitent. Une qui disait qu'elle était une droguée, une autre de traînée... Et même s'ils n'y croyaient pas à ce moment-là, ils avaient fini par le voir eux-mêmes.

Du jour au lendemain, les rumeurs avaient fusé au lycée. Plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à répandre le fait que c'était officiel : Sakura Haruno, l'intello de la classe B-A, était une droguée et une pute. Peu de temps après le lancement, Sakura avait commencé à se pavaner vulgairement dans les couloirs du lycée, et à draguer tout et n'importe quoi sous le regard malheureux de ses amies proches. Elle avait, en quelque sorte, confirmé les dires de son entourage. Du coup, ils y avaient cru. A ces rumeurs. Et ils ne voyaient jamais la rose trainer avec l'autre Uzumaki ou l'autre Tsuchi. Alors il ne s'en aurait jamais douté.

N'empêche, il se demandait comment Sasuke n'ait jamais pu rencontrer la rose. C'était tout de même étrange qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu...

Mais à présent, il se demandait surtout comment il allait approche la belle brune. En voyant son ex et en apprenant qu'ils étaient amis, elle s'était quelque peu éloignée. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! Au départ, elle était toute douce et gentille alors qu'à présent, elle ne se gênait pas de lui envoyer des piques. Il soupira en pensant à ça. La Hyuga n'était pas facile, ce qui l'amusait et le désenchantait à la fois. Quelle galère, aurait dit Shikamaru...

« **Sakura !** s'écria la jeune brune. »

La rose n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant que son amie ne se jette sur elle. L'Haruno éclata de rire.

« **Comment tu vas Kin ?** questionna Sakura après s'être défait de ses bras.  
- **Bien, bien et toi ?**  
- **Ça va. Alors, comment ça se passe avec Zaku ?**  
- **Tout se passe bien ! Il est devenu adorable ! Oh, mais entre ! Je ne vais pas te laisser croupir sur le paillasson !** l'invita-t-elle.  
- **C'est sûr que ce serait bête !** »

La rose entra et observa les lieux. La décoration était simple et on voyait bien qu'il venait de finir d'emménager. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers le salon et s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé.

Zaku Abumi était le compagnon de Kin depuis peu. Amis d'enfances, Ils s'étaient perdu de vue après le déménagement du jeune homme. Il avait ensuite voulu revenir sur ses pas en revenant à Konoha en terminal. Ils s'étaient alors cherché pendant des années avant de se mettre ensemble officiellement, un an auparavant.

Zaku était un adolescent perturbateur. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des conneries, des blagues. Mais il ne touchait pas à la drogue. Il buvait, fumait mais jamais il ne touchait à la drogue. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que Kin avait arrêté ces conneries juste avant qu'ils ne se mettent ensemble. Avant de revenir à Konoha, il avait perdu sa petite-amie dans un accident de train. C'était-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à revenir. Sakura l'avait justement rencontré après le BAC, Kin ayant tenu à ce qu'ils se rencontre. Et ils s'étaient détestés. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux assez matures pour comprendre que c'étaient des enfantillages leurs disputes. Ils avaient ensuite tous les deux percés dans la musique, Kin et lui. Et il lui avait finalement demandé de sortir ensemble.

« **Alors comment ça se passe en ville ? Comment vont les filles ?** s'enthousiasma la Tsuchi.  
- **Elles se portent à merveille ! La preuve, elles sont pires qu'avant pour me trouver un copain !**  
- **D'ailleurs tu n'en as toujours pas trouvé un ?**  
- **Kin !** s'égosilla la fleur.  
- **C'est qu'une question !** justifia-t-elle en levant les mains.  
- **Non,** souffla Sakura. **Et puis, ça ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant.**  
- **Tu décides de toutes façons. Sinon, elle est tombé à l'eau la boîte de Kakashi ?**  
- **Malheureusement pour toi, non.**  
- **Et merde ! Ça m'apprendra à parier !** jura Kin. »

Elles rirent ainsi pendant de longues minutes encore avant que la brunette ne décide d'aller chez Tayuya avec la rose. Ce fut donc cette après-midi que les trois jeunes filles envoyèrent la photo du petit Sakon aux trois autres amies.

« **Tu ne lui diras rien c'est clair ?!** hurla une personne aux cheveux et yeux corbeau.  
- **Mais elle a le droit de savoir ! Ça fait quoi ? Six ans qu'on lui ment ? Elle a le droit et j'ai le devoir de lui dire la vérité !**  
- **Tu vas encore plus la briser !** paniqua-t-il.  
- **Bah il ne fallait pas coucher avec moi ! Tout ce qui se passe, c'est de ta faute !** hurla une jeune blonde.  
- **Tu ne te rappelle pas ? C'est toi après tout qui est venu vers moi !** lui lança-t-il narquoisement.  
- **J'étais bourrée !** se défendit-elle.  
- **Et moi alors ? T'as cru que j'étais lucide ?** lui cracha-t-il. **Et bien non, figure-toi ! Mais t'as cru que j'avais pas vue ton petit jeu de madame la jalouse ? T'as cru que j'étais con ou quoi Ino ? Parce que madame n'avait pas voulut être doublé par sa meilleure amie, elle est directement partie faire sa pute à côté de son mec !**  
- **Mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de coucher avec moi...** , déglutit-t-elle.  
- **Mais t'as cru que c'était pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aimais ? Rêve ma pauvre ! La seule que j'ai aimé à cette époque était Sakura et cela continuera aujourd'hui ! Toi et moi c'était qu'un plan cul à la soirée de Pain et Konan et après une dispute ! Et ça a toujours été ma plus grande erreur car sinon j'aurais été marié à Sakura et aurait élevé mon enfant !** »

Ino ne put s'empêcher de gifler de toutes ses forces l'homme qui jadis avait été son amant d'une nuit. Elle savait déjà tout ça, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal à entendre. De plus, il se trouvait qu'elle avait été amoureuse du brun. Et même pour Sakura, elle ne regrettait pas vraiment cette nuit. Mais à présent, elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui. Parce que dans cette relation illusoire qui l'avait enchaîné à lui, elle avait été la seule à l'avoir aimé.

Ino tourna des talons et s'en alla de cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir.


End file.
